Ma famille
by MangaGleek
Summary: Harry vit chez son oncle et sa tante, jusqu'au jour où un inconnu le ressemblant étrangement le sauve. Je le dis tout de suite HARRY POTTER & AVENGER/MARVEL NE M'APPARTIENT PAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une fic que j'avais en tête depuis un petit moment. Envoyez-moi des reviews ou un message privé pour savoir si je devrais mettre le deuxième chapitre. Si non, bonne lecture de ce chapitre. ^^**

Il voulait sortir du placard, mais sa tante et son oncle ne le laisserait pas. Paraît-il qu'ils recevaient des personnes de très haute importance et que sa présence empoisonnerait leurs invités. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir à tout pris sortir pour pouvoir sentir de l'air frais ou manger quelque chose, n'importe quoi… mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Il voulait aussi savoir qui étaient ces personnes si importantes pour l'enfermer dans son placard. La seule fois qu'il avait sorti dans la journée était à 5h00 du matin pour refaire le jardin, puis il l'avait remis dans son minuscule placard… Même s'il avait 8 ans, il savait que ce que son oncle et sa tante lui faisait était mal, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux, il le sait, il a déjà essayé, mais quand la police est venue demander la vérité, les Dursley avaient tout nié en disant que leur neveu était qu'un sale petit menteur. Il avait tout essayé pour que sa famille commence à l'aimer, mais ils semblaient destinés à le détester.

Il était 4h30, les invités des Dursley devaient arriver bientôt, Harry le savait, il entendait son oncle et sa tante dans le salon, qui disaient à Dudley, sa baleine de cousin, qu'ils devraient arriver sous peu. Pourtant, ils arrivèrent une heure en retard, puis quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Vernon alla leur ouvrir la porte avec le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il pouvait, mais il ressemblait plus à un poisson ballon sur le point d'exploser. Quand il ouvrit la porte, la première personne qu'il vit fut une femme avec de magnifiques cheveux roux et une aura d'assurance à ne pas prendre à la légère. L'homme derrière elle affichait la même assurance, mais avec une menace luisante dans ses yeux tout en ayant l'air indifférent.

-Bonjour, vous devez être Vernon Dursley? Demanda la femme.  
-Oui, et vous vous devez être Mrs. Potts et Mr. Stark? Demanda Vernon.

Hochant de la tête pour montrer que c'était bien eux, Vernon les invita à rentrer chez lui. Sa femme Pétunia, les invita à s'installer dans leur salon où était assis leur fils Dudley. Ils discutèrent des profits qu'ils feraient s'ils s'associaient à leur compagnie, ils ne le regretteraient pas. À leur insu, Harry écoutaient tout ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux et fut surpris de n'entendre qu'une voix quand on lui avait dit qu'il y aurait deux invités. Pourtant, il n'entendait que celle d'une femme et de l'oncle Vernon. Après, il les entendit s'installer pour aller manger, il n'y entendit pas grand chose, donc il ne put pas en savoir plus sur les mystérieux invités. Enfin, ils retournèrent s'installer dans le salon pour recommencer à discuter. Finalement, il put enfin entendre la voix du deuxième invité, mais ce ne fut pas ce qu'il pensait.

-Peps, est-ce qu'on peut partir, rester devient une perte de temps. Parla enfin Stark.

Dans une attente à les faire rester plus longtemps, Pétunia engagea une conversation avec Stark.

-Êtes-vous déjà venu en Angleterre, Mr. Stark? Demanda Pétunia avec la plus grande gentillesse qu'elle pouvait.  
-Oui, j'y suis déjà venu avant. Répondit Tony.  
-Comment y avez-vous aimé les endroits?  
-Assez plate, si vous voulez mon avis. Plus petit que New York, il pleut tout le temps et les gens sont assez ennuyeux. Voulez-vous que je continue? Répondit froidement Tony.  
-Mais, vous devez bien avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, n'est-ce pas? Demanda timidement Pétunia, visiblement intimidé par ce Stark.  
-Il y avait cette femme, mais elle était mariée et ce n'étais qu'une histoire d'un soir… Répondit tristement Tony.  
-Oh, je suis désolée, comment s'appelait-elle, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients à me le dire?  
-Lily, elle se nommait Lily. Quelle femme intrigante qu'était cette Lily… Pourquoi êtes-vous blanche tout d'un coup, Mrs. Dursley? Demanda Tony.  
-Lily, Lily était le nom de ma sœur… Elle est morte, malheureusement. Son mari aussi. Répondit Pétunia.  
-Votre sœur, est-ce qu'elle s'appelait Lily Evans, par hasard? Demanda Tony.  
-Oui… Répondit Pétunia maintenant effrayé de cet homme qui connaissait sa sœur. Vous lui ressemblez… Chuchota-t-elle.  
-Excusez-moi? Qu'avez-vous dit?  
-Vous, vous ressemblez à m-  
-Pétunia! Coupa Vernon.

Tout d'un coup, Dudley revint de sa chambre en pleurant disant qu'un certain Harry faisait du bruit.

-Qui est cet Harry, Mr. Dursley? Demanda poliment Pepper.  
-C'est notre… neveu. Cracha violemment Vernon, comme si ce mot le rendait malade.  
-Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas présenté?  
-Parce que… ce garçon est un monstre.  
-Ce Harry, c'est le fils de Lily? Demanda Tony.  
-Oui…  
-Pouvons-nous le voir? Demanda Tony.  
-Non! Le monstre est bien où il est! Répondit Vernon.  
-Dursley, vous ne m'avez sûrement pas bien compris, je veux voir cet enfant. Ordonna Tony en détachant chacun de ces mots.

Contraint, Vernon les mena jusqu'au petit placard en dessous de leur escalier. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le placard, ils furent surpris d'y trouver un petit garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir 6 ans. Il avait aussi l'air d'être complètement effrayé à l'idée que son oncle lui ferait quelque chose. Tony le regarda de plus près et aperçut les yeux verts de Lily, puis il vit quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant que Pepper fâchée contre lui. L'enfant lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'exception de ses yeux extraordinairement verts. L'enfant quant à lui devait la même chose que lui, car ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche pendait d'une façon comique, mais ses yeux montraient de la peur.

-Petit, que dirais-tu de partir d'ici? Demanda gentiment Tony. Tu n'es pas obliger de dire oui, si tu veux rester avec ton oncle et ta tante je te laisserai tranquille. _Jamais._ Pensa-t-il.  
-Je veux bien. Répondit timidement Harry.

Content, il prit Harry dans ses bras et parti sans dire au revoir aux Dursley sachant que Pepper le suivait, après avoir dit aux Dursley qu'ils les rappelleraient. Tony plaça avec le plus de gentillesse qu'il pouvait dans le siège arrière de son auto de luxe et attendit que Pepper entre avant de partir pour leur hôtel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel, Tony demanda un lit supplémentaire dans sa suite pour une troisième personne. Quand ce fut prêt, ils emmenèrent Harry dans leur suite et le couchèrent dans un grand lit douillet.

-Tony, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Pepper.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Peps? Tu vois bien qu'il me ressemble et qu'il est mien! Répondit Tony.  
-Oui, je le sais et je ne t'empêcherais pas de le garder, c'est ton fils et cela saute aux yeux, mais nous étions supposés rentrer pour deux jours…  
-Eh bien, demain nous irons chercher ses choses chez les Dursley, ensuite nous rentrons à New York faire les démarches pour qu'ils soient considérés comme mien avec tous les papiers légal.

Pepper approuva et Tony commença à appeler des gens pour préparer la chambre de son fils dans sa maison à Malibu et dans la tour Stark. Le lendemain, Tony reçu un appel lui disant que les chambre étaient finies et prêtes à être habitées. Tony laissa Harry dormir encore un peu et sortit chercher les choses de son fils chez les Dursley, ce qui veut qu'il revint les mains vides en apprenant que le garçon n'avait absolument rien qui lui appartenait réellement, donc à la place il se dit qu'il allait acheter des vêtements avec Harry à New York. Lorsqu'il revint à l'hôtel, Harry dormait toujours et Tony commençait à être inquiet, mais Pepper lui rappela qu'il était encore 10h du matin.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit étrangement bien, il se leva en sursaut quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas fait le déjeuner et qu'il avait dormi longtemps, puis il se souvint qu'un homme était venu le chercher chez les Dursley et que cet homme connaissait sa mère. Il se leva et se rendit dans ce qu'il pensait être la cuisine et vit la dame qui était avec l'homme. Elle le vit arriver et lui sourit gentiment.

-As-tu bien dormi, Harry? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui, merci beaucoup madame? Demanda Harry.  
-Oh! Je m'appelle Virginia Pepper Potts, mais appelle moi Pepper, si tu veux.  
-D'accord, Mrs- Pepper. Répondit timidement Harry.  
-Tony est dans le salon, si tu veux le voir.

Il dit rapidement un merci et partit dans le salon. L'homme regardait un film sur l'écran géant de la télévision. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Tony lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui.

-Alors, bien dormi? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'Harry était assis.  
-Oui, merci de m'avoir fait sorti de chez les Dursley, mais je ne voudrais pas rester vous importuner…  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Tu viens avec nous aux États-Unis. Dit Tony.

N'ayant aucune place pour lui de protester, Harry ne put qu'accepter de partir avec eux. Ils partirent dans les environs de 13h dans le jet privé de Tony, Harry était surpris de voir que Tony avait son propre jet privé et se dit qu'il devait être vraiment très riche pour en avoir un. Pendant le trajet, Tony et Harry écoutèrent des films, surtout quand Harry lui avoua qu'il n'avait jamais écouté de films. Ils eurent le temps d'écouter Austin Power, puis après Tony n'arrêta pas d'appeler Harry Mini Moi. Harry trouva cela très drôle et rafraichissant, surtout que Tony le traitait bien et s'amusait beaucoup avec lui. Ils parlèrent de ce que Harry voudrait faire plus tard et surpris Tony et Pepper en disant qu'il était très intéresser à aller dans la mécanique, car il trouvait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien dans ce domaine depuis sa jeune enfance. Il leur dit aussi qu'un de ses rêves étaient de construire quelque chose lui appartenant complètement.

-Je vais t'aider à réaliser ce rêve, je t'en fais la parole. Lui dit Tony.  
-Sinon, quels sont tes autres rêves? Demanda Pepper.  
-Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille qui m'aimerait. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que mon père serait vivant… Dit Harry.  
-Nous arriverons à New York dans quelques minutes… Je te présenterai Happy et JARVIS. Je suis sûr que tu les adoreras. Dit Tony touché par ce que son fils disait.  
-Ok… Répondit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à New York et furent accueilli par le chauffeur personnel de Tony, Happy qui semblait surpris de voir une version miniature de son patron, mais souri quand même à Harry qui le lui rendit. Il les conduit vers une gigantesque tour avec Stark illuminé tout en haut. Ils y arrivèrent où ils furent attaqués par des paparazzis qui essayaient tant bien que mal de réussir à avoir une bonne photo sans réussite. Harry fut intimidé par tous ces flash, mais il fut rassuré par Tony qui lui dit que les vitres teintés les empêchaient de les voir correctement. Ils entrèrent dans la tour et rendu au loft ils furent accueillis par JARVIS, l'IA et ancien majordome de Tony.

-Bienvenu chez toi, Harry.

**Bon, alors c'étais le premier chapitre si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose envoyez moi un message je vais vous répondre, comme le temps dans lequel cela se passe, je vais y répondre tout de suite.**

**Harry au début à 8 ans, mais il va bientôt avoir 9 ans. La guerre contre Loki dans les Avengers à déjà été faite depuis, disons, quelques mois, donc Loki est enfermé à Asgard. Ne tient pas compte d'Iron Man 3.**

**J'espère avoir répondu à une de vos questions si non encore écrivez moi un message et je vous répondrai dans les plus brefs délais. Sur ce, à la prochaine j'espère! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite! J'espérais le mettre en ligne hier, vendredi, mais dut à moi qui est allé au cinéma et est revenu tard, je me suis couchée et j'ai complètement oublié… Donc, le voici, merci pour les reviews j'apprécie vraiment et j'essaye de répondre à vous tous… Je sais aussi que, des fois, certains chapitres vont vous donner l'impression que j'ai oublier d'anciens détails comme préciser pourquoi Tony et Pepper étaient chez les Dursleys, ils y étaient parce que Vernon est (dans cette histoire) le patron de sa compagnie de perceuse et il avait réussi à rejoindre Stark Industries pour s'allier avec eux et Tony et Pepper étaient en voyage en Angleterre, donc ils ont pu s'y rendre directement. En tout cas, si cette explication ne vous convient pas, créer la votre! ;) Bonne Lecture!**

Harry était émerveillé par la beauté de l'intérieur de la tour et ne pouvait pas croire qu'il habiterait ici. Tony lui laissa le temps de regarder ses environs avant de lui faire faire un tour. Quand il finit enfin à revenir sur Terre, Tony lui fit visiter en premier la cuisine et le salon qui étaient adjacentes, puis il lui montra son laboratoire, auquel Harry trouvait merveilleux. Puis, il finit avec sa chambre. Pour l'instant elle était beige avec un lit double assez simple avec une commode, un bureau, un miroir, un ordinateur, une télévision et une salle de bain personnelle. La chambre avait une vue complète sur New York et il pouvait apercevoir Central Park.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaît, demain nous irons chercher des jouets, des livres et des vêtements pour la rendre plus personnelle. Aujourd'hui, tu choisis la couleur que tu voudrais pour tes murs, quelle sorte de draps et rideaux tu voudrais avoir, puis les couleurs de ta salle de bain. Dit Tony.  
-C'est- c'est merveilleux, vraiment, je suis vraiment content, merci Tony. Répondit Harry.

Ensuite, ils retournèrent rejoindre Pepper qui commençait à faire le diner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Tony était persuadé qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Après avoir mangé, Pepper s'occupât des documents officiel à obtenir pour avoir la garde légale d'Harry, tandis que Tony et Harry se rendait dans le laboratoire du premier. Harry réalisa, alors, un de ses plus grands rêves, il fabriqua un hélicoptère de lui-même. Ce que Pepper ne savait pas et ne saurait pas, était que l'hélicoptère pouvait se transformer en robot lance-flamme lorsqu'Harry était en danger.

Ils discutèrent des couleurs qu'Harry voulait pour les couleurs de sa chambre et autre. Il décida d'avoir du noir et vert émeraude pour les murs de sa chambre avec des rideaux rouges et des draps or et argent. Pendant, qu'ils discutaient de cela, Pepper reçu les papiers officiels qui pouvaient aussi changer le nom d'Harry.

-Donc, veux-tu changer ou garder ton nom Harry? Demanda Tony.  
-Je veux le garder, mais nous pouvons changer mon deuxième nom si vous voulez… Dit Harry.  
-Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas? Tu ne veux pas garder un petit souvenir de James Potter? Demanda Pepper.  
-Non, cela ne me dérange pas. Répondit Harry.  
-Parfait, alors à partir de maintenant, tu te nommes, Harry Howard Stark. Répondit joyeusement Tony.

Juste au moment où Tony finissait la phrase, la porte s'ouvrait montrant un homme dans sa quarantaine. Il avait des cheveux légèrement bouclés, des yeux bleu-gris et des lunettes. Il semblait totalement confus avec ce qui se passait devant ces yeux. Tony sembla enfin se réveiller.

-Oh. Bruce. Je savais que j'oubliais quelque chose.  
-Tony. Qui est l'enfant qui ressemble à toi, mais plus jeune? Demanda Bruce.  
-Bruce, je te présente Harry, mon fils, Harry je te présente Bruce Banner alias le grand et méchant Hulk et mon meilleur ami.  
-Bonjour, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Mr. Banner. Dit timidement Harry.  
-Bonjour Harry, je suis aussi ravi de faire ta connaissance, mais n'écoute pas ce que ton père pourrait dire à mon sujet, la plupart est erronée. Puis, toi, *pointe Tony* comment as-tu réussi à avoir un fils aussi charmant que lui? En fait, comment as-tu pu faire cela à la planète, créer un mini-toi? Blagua Bruce.  
-Bruce, tu me blesses! J'allais te nommer parrain de mon magnifique garçon, mais je ne sais plus, je devrais peut-être demander à Cap… Je suis sûr que cela ne le dérangerait pas, il a toujours voulu s'occuper d'un enfant… Dit malicieusement Tony.  
-Tu ne nommerais jamais Steve parrain de ton enfant… Mais, qui vas-tu nommer marraine? Natasha? Demanda Bruce.  
-En fait, je ne sais pas si je devrais attendre avant de présenter Harry aux autres Avengers… Tu comprends, je veux être sûr qu'il ne sera pas en danger… Répondit Tony.

Comprenant Tony, Bruce accepta de devenir le parrain officiel d'Harry et discuta avec son filleul, puis trouva qu'il était vraiment un enfant magnifique. Harry, quant à lui, apprécia grandement son nouveau parrain et lorsque Bruce lui demanda si cela le dérangeait qu'il habitait avec lui, Harry lui répondit qu'il était très heureux qu'il habite avec lui et qu'habiter avec lui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Le lendemain, Tony, Harry et Bruce partirent acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour Harry. Harry était impressionné quand il entra dans le magasin, tout semblait extrêmement cher, mais Tony l'assura que tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'aurait. Donc, il prit quelques paires de pantalons, des jeans et des skinny noirs, plusieurs t-shirts de différentes couleurs, ses préférés étaient le noir avec écrit en gros « IRON MAN » et un vert. Il s'acheta aussi un complet noir avec une cravate verte, tout simplement à cause que le vert était sa couleur préférée. Ils allèrent aussi dans un magasin de jouet, mais Harry ne voulait pas vraiment de jouet, mais Tony lui en acheta une tonne pareil.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la tour, la chambre d'Harry était finie d'être préparée par les personnes que Tony avait engagées pour faire sa chambre. Pepper leur demanda s'ils avaient été prudent dehors, car ils souhaitaient de garder Harry secret pendant encore un petit moment. Tony la rassura en lui disant qu'il s'était déguisé pendant leur sortie et il la remercia de son inquiétude à son égard, sarcastiquement. Pourtant, ce qui les attendrait les semaines suivantes les surprendraient plus qu'autre chose.

Lorsque Tony se leva, il fut surpris d'apercevoir le reste des Avengers et le directeur assis tranquillement dans son salon en train de siroter un café, qu'il s'était surement servis sans autorisation. Il fut surtout surpris par la présence de Thor qui devrait être à Asgard à surveiller son frère dans sa prison, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient fait de lui, alors il supposa qu'il était bel et bien en prison.

-Fury! Que me vaut cet honneur dans mon humble demeure? Demanda sarcastiquement Tony.  
-Il en est venu que quelques personnes, dont je ne nommerai point, ont aperçus un enfant ressemblant étrangement au grand Tony Stark avec le soi-disant Tony Stark. Répondit Fury.  
-Et puis-je savoir quand ces personnes ont aperçus cette étrange combinaison?  
-Hier, dans un Starbuck pas si loin d'ici en fait.  
-Tony, qui sont ces personnes?

Les Avengers se détournèrent de Tony pour ensuite apercevoir la copie conforme du playboy richissime, seulement que le petit avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Il avait l'air d'avoir 7 ans, il avait un peu grandi pendant son séjour chez Tony, et portait un chandail de Black Sabbath avec un pantalon Iron Man. Pendant un moment, personne ne bougea et ne parla pas. Fury prit ce moment pour s'éclipser de la Tour avec un léger sourire sur le bout de ses lèvres.

-Thor! Depuis quand es-tu revenu? Demanda Tony brisant enfin le silence.  
-Je viens de revenir, Homme de Fer. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, ami Stark, mais qui est l'enfant que nous voyons? Demanda Thor.  
-Euh… C'est… Enfin… Présente-toi, je ne serai pas capable… Bredouilla Tony.  
-*roule les yeux* Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Stark, ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer! Dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur.  
-Tony… Comment se fait-il qu'un enfant aussi mignon et charmant puisse être tien…? Demanda Natasha Romanoff, la Veuve Noire.  
-Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe… Comment une femme a-t-elle pu faire pour te supporter assez longtemps pour avoir ton enfant? Demanda Steve.  
-HEY! Vous êtes méchants! Je suis sûr que ma mère était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire pour que papa l'aime et il fait un merveilleux père! Alors, arrêtez d'être méchant avec lui! S'exclama Harry.

Harry, ayant les larmes aux yeux, s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre. Pepper et Bruce choisirent ce moment pour arriver dans le salon. Tony leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer et Bruce eut beaucoup de mal à contrôler sa colère, surtout que le Hulk c'était beaucoup attaché à Harry pendant les semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le reste des Avengers se sentirent soudain très mal à l'aise d'avoir dit tout cela devant Harry, surtout quand Tony leur expliqua qu'Harry venait d'un environnement abusif et qu'il souhaitait se venger de l'oncle et la tante de son fils pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il leur dit aussi que lui et Bruce lui avait conté leur histoire et en était venu à les admirer tous. N'en pouvant plus de rester assis à ne rien faire, ils allèrent présenter leurs excuses au petit.

-Harry? Est-ce que nous pouvons rentrer? Demanda gentiment Steve.  
-Oui… Répondit-il silencieusement, mais ils l'entendirent quand même.  
-Hey, on est venu s'excuser, nous ne faisions que taquiner ton père, surtout puisqu'il le fait 24 heures sur 24 avec nous. Désolé, nous ne voulions pas te blesser, ce n'était pas notre intention et puis, si nous ne venions pas je pense que le Doc nous aurait tué pour t'avoir fait du mal. Finit le Captain avec une touche d'humour, dont Harry répondit avec un sourire et rire tout à fait merveilleux.

Les Avengers lui contèrent leurs aventures et Harry les écoutèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Pendant, le court moment que chacun des Avengers lui contaient des histoires à la fois autant trépidantes qu'amusante, ils s'attachèrent au petit plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginés. Ils trouvèrent qu'Harry était un enfant très brillant pour son jeune âge, mais à quoi devons-nous nous attendre quand l'enfant en question est le fils de Tony Stark, un génie qui avait construit son premier robot à l'âge de 6 ans. Ils soupèrent avec la petite famille et quand vint le temps de se coucher, Harry s'endormit avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il espéra seulement, que sa vie resterait toujours aussi merveilleuse. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison, mais tort en même temps.

**Voilà! C'était le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Laissez-moi des reviews ou des MP si vous voulez que je continue ou si vous avez aimé! Les chapitres 3 et 4 sont finis, donc je suis en train de faire le chapitre 5. Faites un vote pour savoir avec qui Harry devrait être, les votes sont :**

**-Draco Malfoy**

**-Hermione Granger (vous allez comprendre au prochain chapitre! ;))**

**-Luna Lovegood**

**-Daphnée Greengrass**

**-OC (envoyez-moi une fiche complète pour le OC qui doit contenir, FILLE OU GARÇON, FAMILLE, BAGUETTE, ÂGE, MAISON, APPARENCE PHYSIQUE & PSYCHOLOGIQUE, COURS PRÉFÉRÉS, SANG (pur, mêlé ou né-moldu), PATRONUS, MEILLEUR(E) AMI(E), donc à peu près tout.)**

**Si vous voulez un de vos OC apparaître, mais sans être avec Harry, écrivez tout ce qui est en haut et rajoutez un espace PETIT(E) AMI(E), j'accepte les homosexuels! J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi! Sur ce, à la prochaine! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne Lecture!**

Cela faisait 3 ans qu'il vivait chez son père et jamais dans sa vie Harry n'aurait pensé qu'il serait aussi content. Voyez-vous avant ces 9 ans, Harry vivait chez ces horribles oncle et tante qui le maltraitait, mais un jour son père est venu chez eux pour une question d'affaire et quand il l'aperçu, il le sortit de là plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour dire « minute ». Peu de temps après avoir emménagé chez lui, Tony fit en sorte que les Dursley aillent en prison. Depuis, Harry vivait avec sa nouvelle famille, son père, sa belle-mère et ses oncles. Il était rapidement devenu célèbre, car lorsque le monde apprit que Tony Stark avait un fils, ils voulurent en savoir plus sur lui et la surprise fut grande quand ils virent qu'il avait de très bonne manière, était charmant, aussi intelligent que son père et assez mignon pour son jeune âge. Donc, il devint très vite le chouchou des États-Unis et fut aimé par tous. Pendant les trois dernières années, Loki avait réussi à se faire pardonner pour ses crimes et purgeait sa peine à travailler à reconstruire le Bifrost qui était maintenant presque terminé et il se fit accepter dans la grandissante famille d'Harry.

Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale, c'était la fête d'Harry et comme tous les enfants de son âge, Harry avait hâte que ses parents se réveillent pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser. Tony c'était donné la mission qu'à chacun de ses anniversaires, il aurait une surprise qu'il n'apprendrait que la journée même de son anniversaire. L'année dernière, ils avaient été voir l'avant-première du Hobbit et avait rencontré les acteurs du film. Il se demandait vraiment comment Tony allait faire pour battre cela et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de ce qu'il ferait.

Enfin, il se décida de se lever et attendre ses parents dans la cuisine, mais il fut accueilli par la vue d'une banderole géante sur lequel était écrit « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AU PLUS BEAU MERVEILLEUX INTELLIGENT CHARMANT ET J'EN PASSE, FILS! ». Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis sa famille crièrent en même temps « BONNE FÊTE! ». Il se jeta dans les bras de son père et pleura de joie.

-Merci, papa! Dit Harry.  
-Pourquoi tu me remercies tout de suite? Je ne t'ai pas encore dit ce que l'on allait faire aujourd'hui. Répondit Tony.  
-Alors, c'est quoi que nous allons faire? Demanda Harry.  
-Pas tout de suite, tu vas voir lorsque nous arriverons là-bas. Alors, pour l'instant va t'habiller nous partons dans une heure dans le jet. Répondit Tony.

Il se prépara en vitesse éclair et rejoignit sa famille qui l'attendait, puis ils partirent pour le jet privé des Stark. Pendant le trajet, Bruce lui offrit son cadeau qui était un livre s'intitulant « Les Chevaliers D'Émeraude ». Le livre était en français, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, car il savait déjà parler français presque parfaitement. Thor et Jane lui offrit une paire de soulier vert et noir, ces couleurs préférées. Steve lui donna un CD de son groupe préféré Linkin Park. Finalement, Clint et Natasha lui offrit une paire de billet pour les voir en spectacle. Harry les remercia pour les cadeaux et en profita pour redemander à Tony où ils allaient. Ne pouvant plus anticiper la question, Tony répondit.

-Nous allons en Angleterre.

La réaction fut immédiate, Harry au début avait juste la bouche grande ouverte d'une façon assez comique, puis il se mit à être en colère contre son père ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils allaient en Angleterre, mais Tony lui expliqua que son cadeau se trouvait là-bas, mais il ne lui dit pas de quoi le cadeau s'agissait. Frustré et triste de ne pas savoir pourquoi il était en Angleterre et de ne pas savoir qu'est-ce qu'était son cadeau, Harry retourna s'asseoir à sa place et s'endormit dans son siège.

Il fut réveillé par Tony qui le secoua gentiment et lui dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Confus, Harry sortit et vit qu'ils étaient sur le bord d'un lac et d'une forêt gigantesque, mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut le manoir qui se tenait devant. Elle était victorienne et moderne à la fois, elle faisait quatre étages et l'intérieur était tout simplement gigantesque.

-Harry, voici ton cadeau. Le tout nouveau manoir Stark, il t'appartient, tu peux y faire ce que tu veux. Lui dit Tony.  
-Papa, c'est… c'est tout simplement magnifique… c'est trop… Répondit Harry.  
-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Je te le répèterai combien de fois? Tu es mon FILS, c'est tout à fait normal! Maintenant, ressaisis-toi et remercie-moi! Dit sarcastiquement Tony.  
-Merci! Je t'aime papa!  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Ils se donnèrent un câlin qui fit monter une larme dans les yeux du reste de la famille et les regardèrent ainsi longtemps. Quand ils finirent leur accolade, Tony leur fit faire un tour du manoir leur présentant les milles et une pièce que le manoir contenait. Pour les faire rire et aussi très sérieusement, Tony leur donna une carte du manoir et de la forêt pour qu'ils se retrouvent, car le manoir était gigantesque et la forêt leur faisaient penser à Central Park. Leurs chambres étaient au deuxième étage et il y en avait une pour chacun d'eux avec trois chambres d'amis au cas où Harry déciderait d'emmener des amis. Ils étaient arrivés en jet, mais la route pour descendre était longue, donc il y avait une voiture de sport (une des préférées à Tony), un van, une moto et un motocross. Ils décidèrent de visiter la ville qui s'y trouvait le lendemain, après s'être installés. Le manoir était aussi doté d'un laboratoire de bonne qualité qui était juste à Harry.

Pendant qu'il défaisait sa valise, une chose étrange se produit, un hibou ou une chouette, vint cogner à sa fenêtre, portant une lettre dans son bec. Curieux, Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre et le hibou vola dans sa chambre et déposa la lettre sur son lit. Il la prit et fut effrayé et surpris de voir que la lettre s'adressait bien à lui, mais au nom d'Harry James Potter. Au même moment, une femme âgée cognait aux portes principales du manoir. Tony ne savait pas comment quelqu'un avait pu entrer dans le domaine sans qu'il soit avertit, donc il alla répondre. La femme portait une robe verte émeraude très longue, portait de petites lunettes et un chignon parfait se tenait sur ses cheveux grisonnants.

-Bonjour? Que faites-vous sur ma propriété? Demanda Tony un peu sceptique.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, est-ce qu'un certain Harry Potter se trouve ici? Demanda la dénommé Minerva.  
-Suivez-moi. Dit Tony.

Tony alla chercher Harry, qui lui tenait toujours sa lettre dans ses mains la regardant avec curiosité et l'emmena dans le salon où l'attendait une personne souhaitant voir Harry Potter. Ils descendirent et virent leur famille regarder l'inconnue. Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils comme si elle s'attendait à voir autre chose.

-Harry Potter? Demanda-t-elle.  
-En fait, c'est Harry Stark. Qui êtes-vous, si vous me permettez de vous le demander? Êtes-vous celle qui m'a envoyé cette lettre? Demanda Harry en présentant la lettre qu'il tenait.  
-Stark? N'étiez-vous pas être avec votre oncle et votre tante? Demanda Minerva.  
-Oui, si mon père n'était jamais venu me sauver d'eux et vous n'avez pas répondu à mes question, madame. Répondit Harry.  
-Bien. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall et oui, c'est moi qui vous ai envoyé cette lettre. Si vous voulez bien l'ouvrir et la lire, cela me ferait bien plaisir. Répondit Minerva.

Il l'ouvrit et lut à haute voix ce qui était écrit.

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-__Ordre de Merlin__, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher __Mr Potter__,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou__ le __31 juillet__ au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe _

-Est-ce une blague, parce que si oui, elle est mauvaise. Demanda Harry.  
-Non, Mr. Potter, ceci est loin d'être une blague. Vous êtes bel et bien sorcier et ce, depuis votre naissance. Répondit Minerva.  
-Je ne suis pas Potter, mais Stark et si ce que vous dites est vrai, montrez-nous cette soi-disante _magie_. Demanda Harry un peu fâché.

Voyant que tout le groupe la regardait et attendait une explication, sauf un, Thor qui semblait plus ouvert à la magie puisque son propre frère en faisait, mais attendait de voir la magie midgardienne. Minerva se leva et lança un simple sort de lévitation, ce qui surprit grandement Bruce, Tony et Harry qui avaient des esprits plus scientifiques que magiques.

-Magnifique ! Cette magie midgardienne est bien plus élémentaire que celle d'Asgard, mais cela m'étonne que certains d'entre vous puisse la pratiquer ! Mon frère serait ravi d'apprendre cela ! S'exclama le géant blond.  
-Et qui êtes-vous ? Je ne pensais pas faire de la magie devant autant de moldus, donc je vous prie de ne dire cela à personne. Demanda Minerva.  
-Je suis Thor Odinson! Dieu du tonnerre et oncle d'Harry !  
-Pepper Potts, la mère d'Harry, enfin belle-mère.  
-Bruce Banner, parrain d'Harry et meilleur ami de Tony.  
-Clint Barton, oncle.  
-Natasha Romanoff, marraine et tante.  
-Steven Rogers, oncle d'Harry.  
-Tony Stark, je suis son père.

Minerva regarda l'étrange groupe et remarqua qu'Harry semblait heureux de leur affiliation avec lui. Elle remarqua aussi la ressemblance entre Tony et Harry et ne put s'empêcher de penser que le garçon devant elle n'était pas le fils de James Potter.

-Alors, James Potter n'est pas votre père ? Qui est votre véritable mère, si cela ne vous dérange pas que je demande ?  
-C'était Lily Evans, mais cela vous devez le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Harry.  
-Oui, bien sûr, vous avez ces yeux. Je la considérais, elle et James, comme mes deux meilleurs élèves. Qu'est-il devenu de Mr. et Mrs. Dursley ? Demanda Minerva.  
-En prison. Répondit tout la famille en même temps.  
-Et leur fils ?  
-On ne sait pas. Répondirent-ils encore en même temps.  
-Bien, alors, la raison de ma venue était de confirmer votre inscription à Poudlard, allez-vous venir ou non ?

Harry regarda Tony pour lui demander son avis, mais Tony lui répondit que c'était son choix et Harry répondit qu'il irait à Poudlard. Tony ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, car Minerva leur expliqua qu'il resterait dans Poudlard toute l'année et ne reviendrait que pour les vacances de Noel et pour l'été. Elle leur dit aussi qu'il devrait se trouver à la gare 9¾ le 1er septembre avec tous ses effets scolaires, le train le mènerait alors à Poudlard. Elle leur donna l'adresse de l'endroit où ils devraient acheter ses effets. Quand elle partit, elle leur rappela que toutes les choses dont il avait besoin se trouvaient dans la lettre et donna à Harry une clé pour de l'argent qu'il possédait dans leur banque. Ils discutèrent longtemps pour savoir quand ils iraient chercher ses effets et décidèrent d'y aller la semaine prochaine. Tony et Pepper accompagneraient Harry puisqu'ils étaient ses parents. Thor repartit à Asgard en disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et qu'il reviendrait avec une surprise.

Le lendemain, comme promit ils allèrent dans la ville et visitèrent les différents endroits. Harry passa une journée incroyable, car il s'était fait une amie de son âge et personne ne reconnaissait son père de vue, sauf sa nouvelle amie. Il l'avait rencontré pendant qu'ils mangeaient une crème glacée, elle avait tout de suite reconnu le fameux Tony Stark et s'était mise à lui poser toute sorte de question, Harry avait bien ri devant le visage de son père. Elle s'était aussi vite mise à apprécier Harry qui l'écoutait et lui dit qu'elle n'habitait pas très loin d'ici s'il voulait venir la voir pour s'amuser ou juste discuter avec elle. Elle lui dit son nom, Hermione Granger et lui dit le sien.

La semaine passa rapidement, Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec Hermione et lorsqu'il se rendit au Chemin de Traverse avec ses parents, ils furent tous émerveillés par la magie qui l'entourait. Ils achetèrent tous ce qu'il avait besoin et leur visite à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, ils furent surpris que le père adoptif d'Harry ait lui-même sa propre petite fortune qui lui léguait tout ce qu'il possédait, ce qui faisait d'Harry son héritier magique. Thor revint enfin et Harry fut content de savoir que la surprise était Loki. Loki était comme un peu son meilleur ami et Loki serait damné s'il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour faire en sorte qu'Harry soit hors de danger.

-Oncle Loki ! S'exclama Harry lorsqu'il aperçut Loki.  
-Hey, petit, bonne fête en retard, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent, mais que dirais-tu que je te donne tout de suite ton cadeau ? Si tes parents sont d'accords ? Demanda Loki. J'ai aussi appris que tu étais sorcier, alors montre à ton oncle ta magie.  
-Avant, c'est quoi mon cadeau, je suis sûr que cela ne dérangera pas maman et papa. Demanda un Harry impatient.  
-Eh bien, j'ai appris que tu devais t'en aller pour ton école sans avoir de contact avec ta famille et j'ai aussi appris que tu avais droit d'emmener soit un chat, un hibou ou un crapaud…  
-Oncle Loki, tu ne fais que tourner autour du pot, dis-moi mon cadeau à la fin !  
-J'ai pensé que je pourrais me transformer en chat et venir avec toi à ton école, comme cela tu ne seras pas totalement seul. Dit-il enfin.  
-Ce serait génial ! Papa, est-ce qu'il peut ? S'il-vous-plaît ! Demanda Harry les yeux brillants d'anticipation.  
-Pourquoi pas, tant que tu n'oublies pas d'écrire à ta mère et moi, sinon ça va aller mal, comprit jeune homme ? Dit Tony souriant sarcastiquement.  
-Oui papa, merci papa ! Dit Harry en sautant dans les bras de son père.

Harry conta à Loki tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence et lui parla de sa nouvelle amie, Hermione qui vivait dans la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Enfin, le 1er septembre arriva beaucoup trop vite aux yeux d Tony et Pepper qui devaient maintenant dire au revoir à leur fils, mais ils eurent la conscience un peu mieux tranquille en sachant que Loki, qui était transformé en un chat noir aux yeux verts pétants, se trouvait avec lui. Harry avait l'air heureux de pouvoir apprendre la magie comme son oncle, mais il avait aussi peur, peur d'être rejeté par les autres élèves. Il se trouva un compartiment avec Loki et cria à ses parents qu'il irait bien et de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Le début du trajet se passa sans encombre et il joua avec Loki, mais il fut tiré de ses penser par un cognement provenant de la porte et vit que se n'était qu'un garçon de son âge qui voulait s'asseoir avec lui. Le garçon avait les cheveux aussi roux que ceux de sa mère et de sa marraine.

-Salut, moi c'est Ron Weasley et le rat c'est Croutard, il est dans ma famille depuis presque 10 ans ! Se présenta le roux.  
-Moi, c'est Harry Stark et le gentil petit chaton, c'est Loki. Dit Harry en riant en voyant le visage offusqué de Loki de se faire appeler un « gentil petit chaton ».

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un long moment et Harry découvrit que Ron venait d'une famille composé entièrement de sorciers et sorcières et qu'il avait cinq frères plus vieux et une petite sœur. Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris qui avait un air supérieur. Ron ne semblait pas l'apprécier, mais Harry l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux, car le blond semblait chercher un endroit où se cacher. Il apprit que le blond se nommait Draco Malfoy et que les Malfoy étaient des sang-purs comme Ron, mais qui se sentaient mille fois supérieur aux autres, Draco grimaça lorsque Ron dit cela et lui répondit qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme son père. Harry lui riait quand Ron dit cela, car cela lui faisait un peu penser à son propre père, sauf que le sien était nettement meilleur et beau. Il le dit à ses deux nouveaux amis et les deux se mirent à rire avec lui. La plus grande surprise qu'il eut, fut quand Hermione rentra et vit qu'elle aussi était une sorcière. Elle semblait aussi soulagée de voir un visage familier, elle décida de rester avec eux, mais partit pour se changer dans ses robes de sorcières et leur conseilla de faire comme elle. Vers la fin du voyage, Draco remarqua la cicatrice d'Harry et s'écria qu'il était Harry Potter.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ? Tu nous as dit que tu te nommais Harry Stark, pas Potter ! S'exclama Draco surpris.  
-Quoi ?! Tu as la cicatrice ? Celle en forme d'éclair sur le front ?! Demanda Ron tout aussi excité.  
-Non, je ne vous ai pas menti. Mon nom est Stark à cause que mon vrai père est Tony Stark et pas James Potter, mais il fut un temps où l'on m'appela Harry Potter. Dit Harry d'une manière dramatique qui envoya Loki rire par terre et détendit l'atmosphère. Je reste quand même la même personne et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale cette cicatrice ?  
-Tu ne sais pas ? Pourtant tout le monde sait ! Dit Ron. Il y a environ dix ans, il fut un temps où le monde magique était dans les ténèbres et les sorciers vivaient dans une peur constante, parce qu'il y a dix ans le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était au sommet de sa puissance, il battait tous ces ennemis ave un sort qui tue d'un coup, mais il fut vaincu par un petit bébé qui ne reçu qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Ce bébé c'était toi, Harry. Tu es une célébrité, tes parents, enfin ta vraie mère et ton père adoptif, sont morts en te protégeant d'eux.

Bouche bée, Harry ne put répondre par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et le temps que cela lui pris pour retrouver ses esprits, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

**Alors ? Oui j'aime le petit cliffhanger que j'ai laissé ! ^^ Ne me détestez pas, mais le quatrième chapitre, donc la suite, sera mise en ligne dans deux semaines. La semaine prochaine je vais poster un hors série sur la vie d'Harry, un spécial Noël, pour Noël ! :D **

**J'ai déjà pris 4 OC, donc si vous pouvez envoyez-moi en plus, si vous voulez ! Le vote pour savoir avec qui Harry allait être est officiellement fini, le gagnant est avec la majorité, Draco Malfoy ! Désolé pour ceux qui ont voté pour Luna, Hermione, Daphnée ou un OC ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite, me laisserez des Reviews ou un MP ! Sur ce, à la prochaine ! :)**


	4. Hors-série: Premier Noël

**Hors série : Premier Noël**

**Salut! J'espère que vous aimerez ce hors série sur la vie d'Harry avec sa magnifique famille! Bonne Lecture! **

Harry dormait paisiblement, il rêvait à la nouvelle vie qu'il venait d'obtenir il y a quelques mois seulement. Son père et sa belle-mère, qu'il appelait « maman », dormait paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté. Son parrain Bruce était sûrement dans le labo au sous-sol en train de regarder ses nouvelles notes sur les réactions gamma. Il adorait sa nouvelle vie, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis à sa nouvelle école, c'est vrai au début ce n'était pas facile pour lui de se faire des amis quand tu es la nouvelle célébrité du monde juste à cause de son père, mais il fut capable de se faire des vrais amis qui l'aimait en tant qu'Harry et non Harry Stark, fils de Tony Stark. Tout allait enfin bien, il avait la famille, les amis et la vie qu'il souhaitait. Pendant l'été, ils habitaient à la tour Stark et pendant le reste de l'année, ils restaient à Malibu.

Ils avaient décorés la maison et Harry était pratiquement sûr que l'on pouvait apercevoir la maison sur Mars tellement elle brillait. Ses parents lui avaient laissé le droit d'inviter ses amis à passer Noël avec eux, mais Harry avait refusé en disant qu'il voulait passer son premier Noël avec sa famille seulement, ce qui voulait dire que ses oncles, sa marraine et ses parents allaient être avec lui.

Il décida de sortir de son lit et voir ses parents pour les réveiller. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents en faisant le moins de bruit possible, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de leur chambre, il l'ouvra fortement et sauta sur le lit de ses parents.

-PAPA, MAMAN! C'est Noël! Levez-vous! Cria Harry souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Harry. Dit Tony en caressant la tête de son fils excité.  
-Joyeux Noël papa, maman! Répondit Harry en embrassant ses parents.

Ses parents se levèrent et suivirent Harry jusqu'à l'arbre de Noël où il aperçut une pile de cadeaux. Harry regarda les cadeaux avec de grands yeux et remarqua qu'il y en avait pour lui aussi. _Je ne m'habituerai jamais à voir des cadeaux qui m'appartiennent_, pensa Harry en souriant. Ses parents lui dit qu'ils devaient attendre les autres d'arriver et Harry accepta, l'attente ne le dérangea pas, le fait d'avoir des cadeaux étaient déjà extraordinaire à ses yeux. Tony et Pepper demandèrent à Harry de s'habiller pour leurs invités, ce qu'il fit. Il revint vêtu d'une chemise noire avec un nœud de papillon rouge, un pantalon serré noir et ses cheveux, qu'il laissait poussé, étaient mis en une mini queue de cheval. Ses parents étaient habillé d'une manière similaire à la sienne. Tony portait une chemise noire, comme Harry, mais sa cravate était rayée rouge et verte, et son pantalon était rouge foncé, mais pas trop. Pepper, quant à elle, était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rouge qui était de la même couleur que le pantalon de Tony.

Son oncle Bruce se leva une heure après eux, il souhaita joyeux noël à Harry, Tony et Pepper. Clint et Natasha arrivèrent en même temps, depuis quelques temps ils sortaient officiellement ensemble et Harry même s'il ne les connaissait pas depuis longtemps était très content pour eux. Thor arriva un peu plus tard aux côtés de Jane, la jeune scientifique vivait avec le demi-dieu et Thor étant la boule d'énergie qu'il était adorait chaque moment qu'il passait avec Jane. L'addition à la famille qui effrayait Tony était celle du directeur, Nick Fury, et de son assistante, comme l'appelle Tony, Maria Hill, les deux ne dérangeaient pas Harry et il considérait Nick comme une sorte de grand-père, quant à Maria, elle suivait le directeur partout où il allait et le protégeait de tout ce qui pourrait leur tomber dessus. Malheureusement, son oncle Steve ne pouvait pas se libérer, donc il ne pouvait pas venir fêter Noël avec eux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer un cadeau pour Harry qui était une inscription à un cours d'art martial qu'il voulait à son choix.

Ils firent la table et les femmes emmena ce qu'elles avaient préparé comme déjeuner, quand tout fut fini, ils s'installèrent à table et mangea le magnifique déjeuner qui était devant eux. Harry ne pouvait pas demander mieux, il mangeait à une table remplie de gens qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait en retour.

Lorsqu'ils finirent, ils s'installèrent autour du sapin et Tony commença à nommer les personnes pour les cadeaux.

-Thor! Appela Tony en tenant un cadeau en forme d'une petite boîte.

Thor s'avança et pris le plus délicatement possible le cadeau des mains de son ami. Il défit le papier d'emballage et rit en voyant le cadeau qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était une boîte de Pop Tarts à saveur de fraise, ses préférées! Tony appela Bruce et ce dernier remercia Tony en prenant le cadeau. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un ensemble de scientifique, ceux que les parents offrent à leurs enfants pour produire quelques expériences sans danger. Clint et Natasha reçurent de l'argent de la part de Tony pour l'appartement qu'ils voulaient habiter. Nick reçu une carte de la part d'Harry et le directeur remercia Harry pour la pensée. Enfin vint le temps que Tony offrit son cadeau à Pepper.

-Peps, voici mon cadeau, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que tu l'accepteras. Dit Tony un peu nerveux.

Tony lui remit une petite boîte, très petite, et Pepper la prit ne comprenant pas pourquoi Tony se sentait nerveux à lui remettre son cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans mot. C'était une bague simple, mais magnifique, avec un petit diamant sur le dessus et sa pierre de naissance, un saphir.

-Alors? Qu'en dis-tu? Virginia Potts, voulez-vous m'épouser? Demanda Tony avec un petit sourire nerveux.  
-O-oui! Oui! Tony, j'accepte! Répondit Pepper en sautant dans les bras ouverts de son fiancé en pleurant des larmes de joie.  
-Je t'aime, Peps. Dit Tony en l'embrassant passionnément.

Harry regardait la scène et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à voir ses parents aussi heureux, les voir heureux le rendait heureux. Les autres membres de sa famille semblaient avoir les mêmes pensées, car ils souriaient tous et certains pleuraient devant leur joie, enfin, Natasha, Jane et les surprenant tous, Bruce aussi, pleuraient.

Les deux nouveaux fiancés arrêtèrent leur baiser et continuèrent de distribuer les cadeaux. Harry reçu une playstation vita, plusieurs jeux pour sa nouvelle console, mais son cadeau préféré, celui qui le toucha au cœur, fut le dernier qu'il reçu, un album photo de toute sa famille avec plusieurs pages qu'il pourrait remplir au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait. Il y avait une photo de lui tout seul sur le devant de l'album. L'album était noir et les inscriptions étaient écrites en vert émeraude, sa couleur préférée. Il y avait une photo de ses parents, de sa mère Lily, de son oncle Bruce, de Steve, de Clint et Natasha, de Thor, de Nick et finalement une avec sa famille entière lui souriant.

Harry devait se l'admettre, il avait la meilleure famille au monde et il venait de passer le premier et meilleur Noël de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

**Voilà! Ce ne sera pas le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait, mais bon… J'ai pas eu beaucoup d'imagination ces temps-ci pour le cinquième chapitre et je ne sais pas si vous avez arrêtez de me donner des reviews à cause que Draco sera le petit ami d'Harry… :( Mais les quatre reviews que j'ai eu ont été beaucoup apprécié, ce qui m'a permis de faire et finir ce hors série pour la merveilleuse fête de Noel. Vous pouvez toujours me laisser des OC que vous avez en tête, pour vrai, j'aime beaucoup les 4 que j'ai, mais j'en voudrais plus, même si vous m'en avez déjà donné un, vous pouvez m'en laisser un autre, ça me dérange pas! Le prochain chapitre sera poster, si possible, vendredi prochain ou samedi prochain, dépendamment de ce que je fais… J'espère que vous avez aimez! Sur ce, à la prochaine et JOYEUX NOËL! JE VOUS AIME TOUS! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Et voici le 4****e**** chapitre de Ma Famille! J'espère que vous apprécierai et veuillez lire ma note de fin, je vous poserai une nouvelle question. Bonne Lecture! :)**

Ils débarquèrent du train et les premières années étaient appelés par un géant à la barbe hirsute, qui se nommait Hagrid, il les emmena dans des petites barques et leur dit de se mettre par quatre dans les canots. Harry se mit avec ses nouveaux amis et il discuta avec Hermione de ce qu'ils avaient lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard _par Bathilda Tourdesac, Loki quant à lui se tenait percher sur ses épaules ayant peur de tomber dans le lac, surtout quand Ron dit qu'il y avait une pieuvre qui mangeait les intrus qui tombaient à l'eau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, les nés-moldus comme les sorciers étaient émerveillés par l'ensemble du château et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas encore **entrés** dans le château. L'entrée du château était tout simplement **gigantesque**, toutes les premières années pouvaient entrer et ils montèrent des escaliers où ils aperçurent Mrs. McGonagall.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à vous tous à Poudlard. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, mais vous m'appellerez soit Mrs. McGonagall, soit Professeur McGonagall, je vous conseille fortement de prendre le dernier. Dans quelques minutes, vous serez répartis dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard, qui sont Griffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, mettez-vous deux par deux et nous entrerons dans la salle à manger.

Harry se mit avec Hermione et Ron avec Draco, malgré que le premier n'apprécia guère être mis avec le blond, mais n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Ils entrèrent et virent le plafond magique qui, en ce moment, était étoilé avec des milliers de chandelles volantes qui éclairaient toute la salle. Il y avait quatre grandes tables en verticale et une autre en diagonale, pour les enseignants. Il y avait aussi un petit tabouret où était placé un vieux chapeau et Harry se demandait pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas encore jeté à la poubelle. Contre toute attente, le chapeau se mit à chanter une sorte de poème et lorsqu'il finit, les élèves plus vieux applaudirent. Professeur McGonagall monta sur la scène et leur adressa la parole.

-Lorsque je nommerai votre nom, vous monterez ici et je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête pour votre répartition. Abbot, Hannah.

Une petite fille aux cheveux brun-blond monta et la peur était clair dans ses yeux. McGonagall déposa le chapeau sur sa tête et le chapeau cria _« POUFSOUFFLE! »_. La table qui devait être celle des Poufsouffle firent des cries de joies. Harry ne porta plus beaucoup attention jusqu'à ce qu'un nom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années soit annoncé.

-Dursley, Dudley. Appela le Professeur McGonagall.

Le garçon qui ressemblait à une baleine autrefois, était maintenant mince et musclé, les cheveux blond et le visage porcin de son père était, toutefois, toujours présents sur ses traits. Il semblait apeuré et triste d'être ici, mais même si c'était bien caché, Harry arriva à apercevoir ces courtes émotions qui apparurent dans ses petits yeux bleus. Le chapeau tomba sur sa tête et sa répartition prit plusieurs temps avant de s'écrier : « _POUFSOUFFLE ! »_. Harry regarda son cousin s'installer à la table des Poufsouffle à côté d'Hanna Abott et Susan Bones. Il attendit que le nom d'Hermione soit annoncer et quand elle fut appeler, elle semblait, elle aussi, effrayé de monter sur la scène. Le Choixpeau mit aussi du temps à choisir sa maison, mais finalement il s'écria : « _GRYFFONDOR_! ». La table l'accueillie à bras ouverts et elle semblait fière d'elle. Ensuite, Draco fut appeler quelques minutes après Hermione, il fut placer dans Serpentard et Ron ricana devant le visage confus de son ami/ennemi (il n'arrivait pas à se décider). Enfin, vint le tour d'Harry.

-Potter, Harry! Appela McGonagall.

La réaction fut immédiate, les élèves commencèrent à chercher dans la salle et à chuchoter entre eux, Dudley chercha aussi son cousin curieux de le voir à nouveau, mais lui avait déjà une idée à quoi il ressemblait. Harry, quant à lui, ne bougea pas. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'on l'appelle sous son ancien nom, donc il attendit. McGonagall sembla comprendre se qu'il pensait.

-Stark, Harry.

Souriant de sa victoire et de la confusion des autres élèves, Harry s'avança vers la scène et s'assit sur le petit tabouret. Il regarda un moment la foule qui le regardait et fut satisfait de voir la mine effrayé de son cousin qui venait de s'apercevoir qu'Harry l'observait. Enfin, le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête et Harry entendit une voix dans sa tête.

_-Monsieur Potter, ou devrais-je dire Stark? C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, mais je ne suis qu'ici pour vous répartir dans la bonne maison, n'est-ce pas? Voyons voir… Hm… Très brillant, manipulateur à bon terme, loyal à ceux que vous aimez et un très grand courage… Ce sera très difficile, Mr. Stark, vous êtes fait pour toutes les maisons… mais laquelle vous irais le mieux… AH! J'ai trouvé, ce sera : GRYFFONDOR!_

La table des Gryffondor se mit à crier la joie d'avoir Le Survivant dans leur maison et Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione avec un Loki déçu que son neveu ne soit pas dans la maison des serpents, mais Harry avait l'air réellement heureux d'être avec Hermione, donc il ne se plaint pas. Ron vint les rejoindre à la table peu de temps après et il leur présenta ses grands frères, Fred et George, qui étaient de vrai trouble-fête et Loki se fit prendre d'admirer certaines blagues qu'ils avaient commis dans leurs années précédentes. Harry et Hermione rirent à cœur joie et acceptèrent de devenir d'apprentis sorciers blagueurs sous la tutelle de Fred et George. Ron se joint à eux, malgré une certaine résistance à vouloir se joindre à ces frères aînés, mais le fit pour faire plaisir à ses nouveaux amis. Harry demanda à Loki de leur trouver une salle où ils pourraient se rencontrer sans que les professeurs ne les trouvent et Loki fit se que Harry lui demanda, car il voulait lui aussi les aider pour leurs coups.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, fit un discours sur les règlements, mais il fut à moitié écouté, car la plupart des élèves avaient faim, donc il finit par dire les mots les plus insolites au monde : bertie crochu. Dès qu'il finit, un festin apparu devant les yeux émerveillés des premières années et les yeux affamés des dernières années. Ils mangèrent à leur faim et des discussions furent lancées de partout. Harry regarda la table des enseignants et vit qu'un d'entre eux l'observait étrangement. Il trouva cela étrange, il se tourna vers Percy, un des grands frères de Ron.

-Percy, c'est qui le professeur aux cheveux gras noirs qui me fixe intensément depuis un bon moment déjà? Demanda Harry en blaguant sur les cheveux du professeur.  
-C'est le Professeur Rogue, ne t'en fais pas, il déteste tous les Gryffondors et adore les Serpentards, surtout puisqu'il est le directeur de maison des Serpentards. Expliqua Percy.  
-Qui est notre directeur de maison, alors? Demanda-t-il encore.  
-Professeur McGonagall et avant de me demander, non, elle ne fait pas de favoritisme comme le Professeur Rogue, désolé petit. Dit Percy.

Le souper prit fin et le directeur demanda aux préfets des maisons de montrer le chemin aux premières années jusqu'à leur dortoir. Le préfet des Gryffondors, Percy naturellement, expliqua aux premières années que les escaliers changeaient souvent de direction et de faire attention à une marche qui avait un trou à l'intérieur. Le mot de passe pour entrer était « Caput Draconis » et ils devaient le dire à un tableau avec une grosse dame à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent et allèrent à la salle commune. Percy leur dit que l'aile de gauche était pour les garçons et l'aile de droite pour les filles.

Harry et Ron montèrent avec les autres garçons, il y avait un sang-pur, il avait l'air timide et semblait ne pas se sentir à la bonne place, un sang-mêlé et un né-moldu. Le premier se nommait Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Ils s'entendirent tous à merveille et devinrent amis rapidement. Loki, quant à lui, était couché sur le nouveau lit d'Harry et ne semblait pas détester partager une chambre avec d'autres personnes. Harry se coucha et se promit d'écrire dès le lendemain à ses parents.

**Bon je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je fais mon possible pour que tout soit clair et précis. :/ J'espère que vous avez passez un bon temps des fêtes, moi j'ai écris les prochains chapitres! Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, oui la photo de couverture est bien celle d'Harry adolescent! ;)**

**Voici ma question : Je sais que plusieurs ont répondu pour un Drarry, mais après avoir écris le sixième chapitre je dois vous demander cette question, voudriez-vous que la relation de Loki avec Harry soit fraternelle ou amoureuse, sinon vous voulez garder le Drarry?**

**J'espère que vous répondrez en grand nombre. Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyez des fiches d'OC, tout ce que je demande c'est :**

**Famille, Baguette, Maison, Patronus/Animagus, Apparence Physique et Psychologique, Meilleur(e) ami(e) et autres faits intéressants.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez, laissez des Reviews et je vous reviendrai dans une semaine. Sur ce, à la prochaine! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**BONJOUR CHER LECTEUR! Comment allez-vous? Avez-vous passez un bon temps des fêtes?! Moi oui! :D Anyway, voici le chapitre tant attendu, je vous avertis c'est un peu triste vers la fin, ne me détestez pas! Bonne Lecture! :)**

Harry se réveilla en premier et commença à s'habiller, puis il se rendit dans la salle commune de sa maison. Il y découvrit une fille qui s'amusait avec la magie autour d'elle, son rire ressemblait à celui d'une enfant de 7 ans, pourtant elle devait avoir au moins 11 ans pour rentrer dans l'école. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ébène et des yeux magnifiquement bleus avec une touche de mauve pâle, elle était mignonne aux yeux d'Harry. Il s'approcha doucement et le sentant s'être approcher la petite s'arrêta de jouer avec la magie. Elle regarda d'un air effrayé et Harry se demanda si elle avait peur de lui.

-Excuse-moi, t'ai-je effrayé? Demanda doucement Harry.  
-N-non… Juste surprise… Répondit la petite fille en rougissant.  
-Ah! C'est bien, quel est ton nom? Moi c'est Harry! Demanda Harry en souriant.  
-Je-je m'appelle Kaminari Aicha… Répondit Aicha.  
-Kaminari? Ce n'est pas un prénom anglais? Dit Harry confus.  
-Ce n'est pas mon prénom, mais mon nom de famille… C'est japonais…  
-Ah? Pourquoi es-tu gênée? Si cela ne te dérange pas que je demande?  
-C'est que… c'est la première fois que quelqu'un est gentil avec moi…  
-Oh… Tes parents, eux, comment te traitent-ils? Demanda Harry triste pour la petite.  
-Mes parents sont morts, je vis dans un orphelinat… Répondit tristement la jeune fille.

Harry la regarda tristement et décida de la rendre heureuse en faisant des stupidités. Au début, Aicha regarda Harry ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à rire de ces stupidités. Elle le joint, après un moment, et les deux finirent à terre en riant. Aicha remercia Harry et partit de la salle commune. Harry la regarda satisfait et partit réveiller Loki et Ron pour qu'ils aillent manger. Il trouva que réveiller Ron était une tâche difficile, mais lorsqu'il mentionna le mot « manger », le roux se leva et s'habilla, puis couru jusqu'à la salle à manger. Harry le regarda courir et se mit à rire en le poursuivant. Ils arrivèrent à trouver leur chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger, malgré le fait que le château était un labyrinthe. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors et furent rejoint par Draco et une petite fille aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens et des yeux bleus, presque blanc.

-Draco, qui est-ce? Demanda Harry en pointant la Serpentard aux côtés de son ami.  
-Personne ne t'as jamais dit que pointé les gens étaient impolis? Au fait, je suis capable de répondre par moi-même, tu n'es pas obligé de demander à Dray qui je suis. Répondit la Serpentard visiblement insultée.  
-Haha, les gars je vous présente Morianna Higgs, ma petite sœur honoraire et avant que vous ne me demandiez, oui, elle est toujours comme ça. Répondit Draco en souriant.

Morianna s'assis à côté de Draco et les cinq commencèrent à manger, enfin, Ron engloutissait tout ce qui ce trouvait à porter de ses mains. Loki était effrayé par les manières du roux et se retenait de ne pas être malade, Harry riait ouvertement du visage de son chat. Hermione, quant à elle, arriva au moment où Ron prenait une grande bouchée de crêpes quand il avait encore de la nourriture dans la bouche. Harry était rendu au point où il ne pouvait plus respirer tellement il riait, Draco était dégoûté par les manières de son ami et Morianna souriait stupidement devant le visage de son grand frère honoraire, surtout qu'elle savait qu'il détestait les personnes ayant de mauvaise manière à table. Lorsqu'ils finirent leur petit déjeuner, les seules personnes qui avaient réussi à manger quelque chose furent Ron (naturellement), Harry et Morianna. Les autres avaient perdu l'appétit en regardant Ron manger. Ils retournèrent à leur salle commune et découvrirent que le Professeur McGonagall distribuait leurs horaires. Harry regarda avec ses amis l'horaire.

_Lundi - Jeudi  
7 :00 à 8 :20 Déjeuner  
8 :30 à 10 :45 Charmes  
10 :55 à 12 :30 Transfiguration  
12 :30 à 13 :20 Dîner  
13 :30 à 15 :00 Potions  
15 :10 à 17 :00 Défense Contre les Forces du Mal  
17 :00 à 19 :00 Souper  
21 :00 Couvre-feu_

_Mardi - Mercredi  
7 :00 à 8 :20 Déjeuner  
8 :20 à 10 :45 Histoire de la Magie  
10 :55 à 12 :30 Défense Contre les Forces du Mal  
12 :30 à 13 :20 Dîner  
13 :30 à 15 :00 Herbologie  
15 :10 à 17 :00 Transfiguration  
17 :00 à 19 :00 Souper  
21 :00 Couvre-feu_

_Vendredi - Samedi  
7 :00 à 8 :20 Déjeuner  
8 :20 à 10 :45 Potions  
10 :55 à 12 :30 Transfiguration  
12 :30 à 13 :20 Dîner  
13 :30 à 15 :00 Potions  
15 :10 à 17 :00 Charmes  
17 :00 à 19 :00 Souper  
21 :00 Couvre-feu_

En gros, puisqu'aujourd'hui était un dimanche, ils étaient libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais le Professeur McGonagall leur suggéra fortement de visiter l'école pour avoir une idée d'où se trouvaient leurs cours et de ne pas être en retard pour leur premier cours le lendemain. Ils avaient Transfiguration et Potions avec les Serpentard, Charmes et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Poufsouffle et Histoire de la Magie et Herbologie avec les Serdaigle. Ils avaient, à partir de la semaine prochaine, un cours de vol chaque dimanche pour apprendre à manier un balai et des leçons de Quidditch. Harry décida de découvrir le château avec Ron, Hermione et d'aller chercher Draco et Morianna. Ila allaient pour partir, quand Harry aperçut Aicha dans un coin seule. Il décida de lui demander si elle voulait venir avec eux.

-Aicha? Voudrais-tu venir explorer l'école avec nous? Demanda Harry en souriant.  
-Ah! Onii-chan! Je voudrais bien, si cela ne dérange pas tes amis, bien sûr. Répondit Aicha hésitante.  
-Onii-chan? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire et ça ne dérange pas Hermione et Ron. Demanda Harry.  
-Onii-chan veut dire « Grand Frère » en japonais et pour moi tu es mon nouveau grand frère! Répondit Aicha toute souriante. Donc, dorénavant, je souhaiterais que tu m'appelles Ai-chan, maintenant que je suis ta petite sœur!  
-Ah, d'accord, Ai-chan, alors viens-tu? Demanda une nouvelle fois Harry en souriant.

Aicha sourit et hocha de la tête en suivant Harry, Hermione et Ron. Hermione semblait s'entendre à merveille avec Aicha et cette dernière commença à appeler Hermione « Onee-chan », qui d'après elle voulait dire « Grande Sœur ». Les quatre se rendirent aux sous-sols pour se rendre à la salle commune des Serpentard. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que, comme pour se rendre à la salle des Gryffondors, il fallait un mot de passe pour rentrer et il ne savait pas comment contacter Draco et Morianna, alors ils attendirent qu'un Serpentard arrive pour qu'il leur laisse le droit de les voir.

Après une dizaine de minutes, un garçon sorti et les Gryffondors lui demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas voir Draco et Morianna. Le garçon les regarda bizarrement et il leur dit de rester un moment. Ils restèrent là à attendre un autre bon cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que le garçon sorte avec Draco et Morianna derrière lui. Les Gryffondors les convainquit de les accompagner, Morianna accepta seulement si Théo, le garçon qui leur avaient demandé d'attendre, ils acceptèrent, parce que plus on est de fous, plus on rit, pas vrai? Heureusement pour les Gryffondors, Théodore, Draco et Morianna faisaient partis des rares sang-purs à accepter les nés-moldus. Morianna et Aicha s'entendirent à merveille, le groupe découvrirent que les deux filles avaient un petit côté sadique qui leur faisait peur. Les sept se promenèrent un peu partout et découvrirent un passage secret qui menait en dehors du terrain de l'école. Ils s'amusèrent et décidèrent qu'ils ne laisseraient pas leurs maisons briser leur amitié, même si les trois Serpentard étaient amis avec une née-moldu et les trois Gryffondors étaient amis avec des Serpentard. Ils découvrirent aussi que la plupart étaient des farceurs, enfin, Harry, Ron, Théodore, Aicha, Morianna et Draco l'étaient, Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait jamais fait de farces à qui que ce soit.

Morianna leur raconta les histoires des plus grands farceurs qui aient existé à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs. Elle leur raconta que sa mère lui contait souvent les histoires des Maraudeurs, ils étaient si bon que jamais personnes ne les avaient attrapé à faire leurs farces. Ils paraissaient qu'ils étaient quatre, Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. Ils écoutèrent Morianna conter l'histoire et vers la fin, Harry se leva et proclama qu'ils allaient devenir les prochains Maraudeurs, qu'ils les surpasseraient. Ils se levèrent et acceptèrent la proposition d'Harry, même Hermione, qui ne semblait pas autant enthousiaste que les autres, mais accepta quand même de les joindre. Ils décidèrent qu'Hermione et Draco seraient les cerveaux des opérations, Ron et Théodore seraient ceux qui trouveraient les idées de farces et Harry, Aicha et Morianna exécuteraient les farces imaginer par leurs cerveaux.

Avec cela de fait, ils reprirent le chemin pour rentrer au château avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoivent de leurs disparitions. Ils se laissèrent et lorsqu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Aicha s'en allaient pour rentrer dans leur salle commune, Harry aperçut son cousin et dit aux autres de partir sans lui. Dudley l'ayant vu s'approcha de son cousin et les deux allèrent dans un endroit plus calme et secret. Les deux se regardèrent longuement et Harry remarqua que son cousin avait perdu beaucoup de poids, mais ressemblait toujours à son père.

-Alors… comment vas-tu, Dudley? Demanda Harry en brisant le silence.  
-Je vais… bien… et heureux de pouvoir de revoir. Répondit Dudley.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pourquoi quoi, cousin? Demanda Dudley, sans émotion.  
-Pourquoi es-tu heureux de me revoir? Mon père a mis tes parents en prison. Répondit Harry sérieusement confus.  
-Parce que je voulais m'excuser, de ma part et de la part de mes parents, Harry ce que je t'ai fait lorsqu'on était petit était mal, très mal, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de cette manière. Tu ne le méritais pas et nous… on a eu tout ce qu'on méritait… Répondit tristement Dudley. Pourras-tu un jour nous pardonner, Harry?  
-Non. Jamais je ne pardonnerai tes parents Dudley. Toi peut-être, mais tes parents jamais.  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas pardonner mes parents, hein?! Pourquoi? C'est de ta faute qu'ils sont en prison! Ta faute! Je te déteste! Cria Dudley en pleurant sa rage sur Harry.

Dudley leva son poing pour frapper Harry et ce dernier était tellement surpris devant le changement soudain de personnalité de son cousin n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il se fit frapper par la main gigantesque et forte de son cousin. Son cousin prit le moment de surprise de son cousin pour continuer à le frapper. Lorsqu'il eut fini Dudley partit en courant et Harry resta allongé sur le sol, car il était incapable de bouger, il pensait avoir quelques côtes fracturées et il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Heureusement pour lui, Severus revenait d'une réunion avec le directeur et pendant qu'il descendait à sa chambre, il entendit des bruits de coups de poing. Il décida de voir ce qui se passait et lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il vit un élève de première année sortir avec du sang partout sur lui. Il l'attrapa et l'emmena rapidement au bureau du directeur et se dépêcha pour retourner sur les lieux pour voir qui s'était fait avoir pas le Poufsouffle. Il fut surpris que la personne qui venait de se faire n'était qu'autre que le fameux Survivant, mais il se reprit rapidement de sa surprise et emmena directement Harry à l'infirmerie. Il appela Mrs. Pomfrey et cette dernière sortit de son office pour voir Severus avec un élève saignant de partout. Elle se mit au travail et découvrit que l'élève était Harry Potter ou Stark comme il voulait se faire appeler maintenant et fut attristé de voir son état à sa première journée d'école à Poudlard. Elle devait se dépêcher, car Harry avait ses côtes complètement brisés et un des bouts avaient transpercé un de ses poumons. Après des heures de travail, elle réussit à le rendre stable et elle réussit à remettre tous ses os à la bonne place. Elle appela Severus et lui dit de dire au directeur qu'il était hors de danger, mais qu'il lui faudrait une semaine pour se remettre en parfaite forme. Le directeur informa les autres professeurs qu'Harry ne serait pas présent aux premiers cours à cause de sa condition. Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire avec Dudley, le garçon disait qu'il n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'il avait fait cela à Harry, donc le plus que le vieux directeur pouvait faire avait été d'enlevé plus de 1000 points dans le sablier de la compétition des Quatre Maisons, de lui donner des retenues pour tout le reste de l'année et il devait se faire suivre partout par un Professeur ou un surveillant pour le reste de l'année, car Dudley, même si le directeur voulait le renvoyer, il ne pouvait pas, Dudley n'avait nulle part où aller. La maison d'accueille où il restait ne le voulait pas et avait précisé qu'il ne pouvait pas le garder pendant l'année.

Le lendemain, les amis d'Harry apprirent qu'il était à l'infirmerie, car il était gravement blessé et ne pouvait pas bouger avant quelques jours. Le directeur avait informé les parents d'Harry qu'il était gravement blessé et Tony voulu tout de suite arriver à l'école pour qu'il puisse voir son fils. En ce moment, Tony et Pepper était au chevet d'Harry attendant qu'il se réveille, mais il refusait de se réveiller ce qui inquiétait ses parents, bien sûr, Dumbledore leur avait dit que c'était le jeune Dudley Dursley qui avait infligé ces blessures à leurs fils. Tony voulait que le directeur renvoie Dudley de l'école, sinon il ramènerait son fils avec lui loin de la magie et de cette école, mais Dumbledore réussit à le convaincre de laisser finir sa première année et après, s'ils ne voulaient toujours pas qu'il reste à Poudlard, il les laisserait reprendre Harry. Ils acceptèrent, mais à une condition, que Dumbledore accepta, c'était…

**SUSPENSE. ET OUI. VOUS DEVEZ ATTENDRE UNE SEMAINE AVANT DE SAVOIR C'EST QUOI. XD J'espère que vous avez aimez ce nouveau chapitre et que j'ai bien décris les premiers OC que j'ai mis! Alors pour l'instant dans le vote Loki est en tête de Draco, vous pouvez continuer de voter dans les Reviews. Je prends encore des OC si vous avez une petite idée en tête! Merci d'aimer cette histoire que j'avais écrite par ennui! Sur ce, à la prochaine! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! ^^ Comment allez-vous? En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le suspense! Bonne Lecture! :)**

Harry se réveilla dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu, avec en plus la malchance de ne pas se rappeler des évènements qui s'était passé il y a quelques heures. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais il sentit une douleur au niveau de ses côtes et remarqua qu'il avait des bandages partout sur son corps. Il comprit alors qu'il devait être à l'infirmerie de l'école, détestant les hôpitaux ou infirmerie de tout genre, il essaya de se lever pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Juste au moment où il voulu se lever, une sorte de dragon/démon entra dans la pièce et le recoucha en le réprimandant de rester coucher s'il voulait sortir un jour. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait rester assis et qu'il promettait de ne pas se lever du lit. Il la regarda avec un air de pitié et se sentant un peu humaine ce jour-là, Mrs. Pomfrey le laissa s'asseoir à condition qu'il ne se lève en aucun cas. Le seul problème était qu'après cinq minutes assis à rien faire, Harry se sentait extrêmement ennuyé et commençait à regretter de ne pas pouvoir se lever. Heureusement pour lui, il eut de la visite de ses parents, qui étaient très heureux de voir leur fils réveillé et en pleine forme, malgré son empêchement à se lever, dont sa mère était d'accord avec la dragonne qui se faisait prendre pour une infirmière. Il parla longuement avec ses parents et finalement, il demanda à ses parents comment il avait pu faire pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie aussi mal en point. Mal à l'aise, Tony expliqua à son fils que son abominable cousin, Dudley, l'avait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde conscience et que ce même cousin allait pouvoir rester dans l'école, mais il le rassura en disant qu'il avait pris des mesures pour que son enseignement à Poudlard sois tout à fait sécuritaire pour lui de marcher librement à travers le château sans se faire agresser.

-Alors, c'est quoi ce super moyen, papa? Demanda Harry.  
-Ton merveilleux père et tes oncles vont pouvoir rester pour enseigner, ici, quelques petites affaires aux sorciers et humains-sorciers. Répondit Tony tout joyeux.  
-Pour vrai?! C'est génial! Au fait le terme est né-moldu, papa… S'exclama Harry maintenant assez énergique pour courir 5 fois le terrain du château.  
-Oui! Nous allons enseigner les dimanches, Steve va faire un cours sur l'entraînement physique, Bruce va enseigner avec le merveilleux professeur de potions au nom de Severus Snape, puisque la chimie est très semblable aux potions. Dit Tony grimaçant en ayant encore le souvenir de Snape frais dans sa mémoire. Ce n'est pas tout, Thor va enseigner des cours de vols avec le professeur Babine, je pense qu'était son nom, et je vais enseigner des cours de mathématiques. Nous avons aussi réussi à faire en sorte que Loki te suive partout sans sa forme de chat. Finit-il en souriant.

Connaissant son père, Harry savait qu'ils allaient faire tout sauf des mathématiques pendant ses cours, mais c'était la seule raison pour qu'ils puissent rester dans le château et il devait rester dans le terrain du château. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans le petit village magique, ni aller dans la forêt interdite, parce que, bien, elle était interdite à tout le monde sauf Hagrid. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry d'être joyeux au fait que sa famille va enseigner à Poudlard et que Loki va pouvoir être avec lui en cours. Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes et Pepper les avertis qu'elle devait partir puisqu'elle devait continuer à s'occuper de Stark Industries durant l'absence du patron. Puis, ils furent rejoints, après le départ de Pepper, par les amis d'Harry qui venaient d'apprendre qu'il était à l'infirmerie pour blessure grave. Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent retourner en classe, puis les prochains qui leur tint compagnie furent ses oncles, plus précisément, Thor, avec son à jamais sourire brillant, Steve et Bruce. Mrs. Pomfrey qui regardait les trois oncles plus Tony réagir entre eux la faisait penser à un groupe qu'elle avait apprécié comme Minerva, les Maraudeurs. Elle voyait très bien que ses quatre dans l'école annonçait du trouble et elle en souriait déjà à voir les visages de ses collègues. Elle sortit de ses pensées et annonça au groupe qu'Harry devait se reposer s'il voulait sortir d'ici les plus vite.

La semaine passa vite et Harry pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie pour ne plus y retourner avant longtemps, et par longtemps il pensait à jamais. Il sortit et fut escorté jusqu'à la salle à manger par son père qui était devenu surprotecteur envers lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry dit au revoir à son père et partit s'asseoir avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondors, Tony quant à lui sourit en voyant que son fils était dans la maison rouge et or, ses deux couleurs préférés, parce qu'il savait qu'il détestait ses couleurs, mais juste pour taquiner son père. Chassant ses pensées de sa tête, il partit rejoindre ses amis à la table des professeurs. Les élèves remarquèrent l'addition de quatre adultes qui étaient assis à la table des professeurs et cela les intriguaient énormément. Quand le repas fut terminé, le directeur demanda l'attention des élèves.

-Bonjour ou devrais-je dire bonsoir? Je vous demanderai de rester assis quelques moments, car aujourd'hui je vous présenterai quatre nouveaux professeurs et un nouvel élève. Voici, Mr. Tony Stark qui enseignera les mathématiques les dimanches pour les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années, Mr. Thor Odinson qui assistera le Professeure Bibine dans ses enseignements, Mr. Steven Rogers qui vous fera des cours d'éducation physique vos heures avec lui seront affichées dans votre salle commune, et finalement, Mr. Bruce Banner qui assistera le Professeur Snape pendant ses cours. Maintenant, sans plus tarder, je demanderais à Mr. Laufeyson de bien vouloir monter ici pour sa répartition. Finit Dumbledore.

Un garçon d'environ 13 ans monta sur la scène et certaines filles le regardaient avec envie. Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs magnifiques avec du gel à la manière Draco Malfoy, il avait des yeux verts qui semblait briller de puissance et il affichait un air hautain, sans que cela lui enlève un semblant de bonté qui se voyait dans ses yeux. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et lorsque le Professeure McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, il s'écria « SERPENTARD! » et la table des Serpentard l'accueillit chaleureusement. Dumbledore dit que maintenant tout était fini et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer dans leur salle commune. Harry regarda la forme de son oncle/grand frère s'éloigner avec les Serpentard et ce dernier se tourna pour faire un clin d'œil à son petit frère, donc Harry le laissa partir avec sa nouvelle maison.

**Avec Loki**

Loki partit rejoindre la table des Serpentard et entendit le directeur leur dire qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans leur salle commune. Il s'en allait pour rejoindre son petit frère, mais vit qu'il était entouré de ses amis, donc lorsqu'il se retourna Loki lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer et partit avec les autres Serpentard.

Ils firent plusieurs détours et il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous silencieux, sauf trois d'entre eux et Loki les reconnu comme étant les amis d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent aux cachots et entrèrent dans leur salle commune, il fut heureux de voir que tout était magnifiquement arrangé et surpris que tout n'était pas verts et argents, mais les divans étaient blancs ivoire, les murs étaient gris et le plancher était en bois franc. Il se rendit vers l'endroit où ils avaient dit que sa chambre était et découvrit qu'il devait, ici aussi, partager la chambre, mais seulement avec deux autres élèves. Les draps étaient verts de toutes sortes de nuances et, comme il le pensait, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre comme dans la tour des Gryffondors. Il s'installa dans le lit qu'il pensait être le sien, puisqu'il n'y avait rien sur l'un des trois et commença à déballer sa valise que son frère Thor lui avait préparée. Il entendit deux voix qui venaient dans sa direction et supposa que c'était les deux de son dortoir. Le premier qui entra était grand, il avait des cheveux blonds qui ondulaient aux bouts de ces cheveux et il avait des yeux noisette. Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un était dans son dortoir à lui et à son ami. L'autre était un peu plus petit que le premier, il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns foncés, il semblait un peu plus agressif que le premier.

-Vous devez être les deux avec qui je vais devoir partager ce dortoir, je suppose? Demanda Loki.  
-Oui, je m'appelle Heinrich et lui, c'est Vaisey. Tu dois être Loki, n'est-ce pas? Répondit Heinrich.  
-Tu es un sang-pur, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Vaisey.  
-Un sang-pur? Non je ne croirais pas. Répondit Loki.  
-Que fais-tu dans Serpentard, alors? Il n'y a que les sang-purs qui sont acceptés dans Serpentard, tes parents doivent être sorciers. Dit Vaisey se sentant dégoûté d'être en la présence de Loki.  
-Excuse mon cousin, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être en présence d'autres personnes que des sorciers sang-purs. Dit Heinrich paresseusement.

Comprenant, Loki se coucha et décida qu'il n'aimait pas ce Vaisey, il arrêta de penser à lui et pensa à la personne qu'il préférait au monde, son petit frère Harry.

**Avec Harry**

Harry, après avoir regardé la silhouette de son grand frère partir, commença à raconté son temps passé à l'infirmerie et se plaint de la dragonne qui le gardait. Hermione qui était curieuse demanda à Harry si la présence de son père était du au fait de son accident **(A/N : Dumby, Tony et Harry ont préféré dire qu'il s'était blessé en tombant des marches, pour vrai avez-vous vu les marches?! C'EST DANGEUREUX!) **et Harry répondit que son père refusait de le laisser étudier à Poudlard si toutes ces personnes n'étaient pas là pour l'entourer et le protéger d'éventuels dangers. Malheureusement, un sang-pur les entendit parler et ce dernier comprit que les nouveaux professeurs étaient des moldus, donc il partit en criant son outrage. L'affaire se régla vite quand Tony envoya un regard à l'élève qui disait qu'il allait souffrir s'il ne se la fermait pas tout de suite.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Harry, qui avait reçu tous les travaux donnés par les professeurs par Hermione, ne se sentait pas déstabiliser par la semaine qu'il venait de perdre une semaine à l'infirmerie. Il fut surpris de voir que même si Loki avait 13 ans, il était avec les premières années et ne semblaient avoir aucune difficultés avec les cours de charmes et de transfiguration. Harry fut content de voir que son grand frère s'était fait des amis de son « âge » et il remarqua que ce dernier voulait qu'il vienne le voir. _Sûrement pour me présenter ses nouveaux amis_, pensa Harry en s'approchant de la table des Serpentard.

-Salut Loki! Dit Harry en enlaçant le plus vieux.  
-Hey Harry, je voudrais te présenter mes amis. Dit Loki en souriant.  
-Loki, c'est qui le mioche qui ressemble étrangement au Survivant? Demanda celui qui se tenait paresseusement sur sa main gauche.  
-Le mioche, comme tu dis, c'est mon petit frère, et oui, il est aussi connu pour être le Survivant, mais il reste mon petit frère. Maintenant, Harry, celui qui est trop paresseux pour lever la tête se nomme Heinrich Selwyn, le super joyeux qui n'arrête pas de manger se nomme Jacob Blade et le salaud à la tête moche se nomme Vaisey Selwyn, cousin d'Heinrich. Dit Loki.  
-Salut Harry, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance et tu peux m'appeler Jake! Dit le grand joyeux, il avait des cheveux bruns comme son père, mais il avait des yeux bleus clair.

Harry resta avec eux quelques minutes avant de retourner avec ces amis, il commençait déjà a aimé Jake, il trouvait qu'il était le Serdaigle le plus amusant qu'il ait rencontré à date. Il rejoint enfin ses amis et ils partirent ensemble à leurs cours de potions. Puisque c'était son premier cours de potions, il ne savait pas si ce que ces amis lui avait dit à propos du professeur était vrai, car un Professeur qui pourrait se faire passer pour le diable en personne semble un peu exagéré. Ils arrivèrent aux cahots et ses amis avaient clairement dit à Harry qu'ils devaient absolument arriver en avance s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir une détention avec le Professeur Snape, mais quand ils entrèrent le Professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et Loki, Morianna et Théodore était ensemble et Ron, Hermione et Aicha étaient ensemble. La cloche sonna enfin et Harry entendit la porte claquer et vit le Professeur suivit par son parrain.

-Veuillez rester silencieux le temps que j'explique la présence de Mr. Banner. Vous l'adresserez soit par Mr. Banner soit Professeur Banner ou Docteur Banner, puisque Mr. Banner si présent était un médecin moldu. Il va m'assister tout au long de l'année pour en apprendre plus sur les potions. Finit le Professeur Snape sans l'ombre d'une émotion trahissant son visage.

Lorsqu'il eut fini les Serpentard commencèrent à crier des obscénités à Bruce qui semblait perdu. Harry quant à lui ne pouvait plus voir son parrain se faire rabaisser de la sorte et il se leva pour frapper le Serpentard le plus proche qui rabaissait son oncle. Le Professeur Snape le tira par le collet et lui donna une détention à lui et aux Serpentard qui avaient crié sur Bruce. Les Serpentard en restèrent bouche-bée, car le Professeur Snape était connu pour faire du favoritisme envers ces serpents, mais ce qu'ils les surprirent le plus fut le Professeur Snape qui s'excusa du comportement mal élevés de ces élèves et le Docteur étant la gentille âme qu'il était dit que cela lui arrivait souvent, donc leur comportement ne lui dérangeait pas.

Trop choqué par le comportement de leur Professeur, les élèves ne parlèrent pas du reste de la période et la première journée de classe d'Harry finit bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

**J'espère que vous avez aimez et que vous laisserez cette magnifique chose qui se nomme « Reviews » )! J'adore le fait que vous aimez cette histoire qui a émergé de mon esprit et que j'ai décidé de faire… xD Pour le vote, c'est la fin. Loki a gagné (hehehe… au moins il a pu gagner une chose dans sa vie…) Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des OC, j'adore en rajouter, plus on est de fous plus on rit, non? Je vous reviens dans une semaine. Sur ce, à la prochaine! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs! Je sais, il est un peu tard pour publier, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi je publie si tard aujourd'hui… J'espère que vous apprécierez, Bonne Lecture! :)**

Il n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait des heures qu'il frottait le plancher des cachots avec les autres détenus parce qu'en ce moment, Harry se croirait en prison avec son Professeur de potions comme gardien de sécurité. Il se promit de ne plus jamais perdre son sang froid devant le professeur, il ne sentait presque plus ses mains engourdies sous l'effort, mais il se dit que la retenue en valait la peine parce que son oncle valait mille fois plus que ses imbéciles de Serpentard. En tout, leur retenue dura 3 heures pour laver le plancher, les chaudrons et les bureaux, il trouva que cette retenue devrait être présentée comme nouvelle forme de torture. Il se promenait tranquillement dans les jardins, pour oublier la torture qu'il venait de subir, quand il accrocha un autre élève sans faire exprès. Il s'excusa et aida le jeune homme à ramasser ses livres. Le garçon était plus grand que lui avec des cheveux bruns bouclés, mais il avait des yeux violets qui détenaient une sorte de froideur. Il sourit gentiment au garçon et lui demanda son nom, il allait répondre quand une fille de la même grandeur que le garçon cria 'Alexander' et cette dernière envoya un regard courroucé dans sa direction comme s'il avait fait la plus grande insulte qu'on lui ait fait. Il remarqua qu'en fait les deux se ressemblaient grandement mis à part que la fille portait un chandail avec le cresson de Serpentard et le garçon était Poufsouffle, plus la fille avait de long cheveux bruns qui bouclaient vers la fin et des mèches roses. Il était prêt à parier que les deux devaient être de la même surtout que la fille semblaient être très protective envers le garçon. Il décida de discuter avec eux, surtout qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, à part peut-être attendre que ses mains arrêtent de souffrir.

-Salut, moi c'est Harry et vous c'est quoi vos noms? Demanda Harry avec un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, qu'il avait appris auprès de son père.  
-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Gryffondor. Répondit la fille le toisant de son regard le plus froid et le plus méprisant.  
-Je posais juste une question, pas obligé de me sauter à la gorge, tu sais? En plus je me sens mal l'avoir accroché à cause que je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je voulais juste m'excuser. Répondit Harry avec une moue sur le visage.  
-C'est d'accord, je ne regardais pas où j'allais moi aussi, ce n'est pas tout de ta faute. Je m'appelle Alexander et elle, c'est ma sœur, Angela, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Dit Alexander en tendant sa main pour la lui serrer.

Harry répondit en serrant la main d'Alexander et en lui souriant jusqu'au sourire, Alexander ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme d'Harry. Les deux discutèrent et Harry aima d'avantage Alexander, car ce dernier lui faisait rappeler à son parrain, les deux étaient des âmes timides qui avaient besoin d'un ami et les deux avaient un sourire qui pouvait illuminer les âmes les plus tristes. Quant à Angela, elle les suivait partout et n'arrêta pas une fois de le fixer intensément comme si elle attendait à ce qu'il fasse mal à Alexander, ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer de faire puisque le garçon était trop adorable à ses yeux. Il présenta Alexander et Angela à ses amis, mais ceux qui prirent une affection au garçon furent Draco et Aicha, cette dernière semblait admirer Alexander et ne le lâchait pas, mais elle ne s'entendait pas avec Angela, les deux semblait se détester à la vue. Draco appréciait la timidité du jeune homme et aimait l'attitude d'Angela, tandis que cette dernière n'avait que des yeux pour son frère. Il pouvait bien voir qu'Alexander était très timide puisque quand Harry les avaient présentés au reste du groupe, il s'était mis à rougir et avait l'air de vouloir pleurer, mais il s'était pris un mini courage et s'était présenté même si sa voix semblait n'être qu'un murmure. Malgré cela, le reste du groupe les acceptèrent dans leur cercle et Harry était content de voir qu'ils avaient de nouveaux amis, ils souhaitaient que cette amitié perdurerait longtemps, même après Poudlard.

Ils durent se quitter lorsqu'ils aperçurent qu'il était temps de rentrer dans leur dortoir pour le couvre-feu, Morianna, Draco, Théodore et maintenant Angela retournaient aux cachots des Serpentard, tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aicha et Alexander retourneraient dans leur tour respective, ils avaient décidé de raccompagner Alexander dans sa tour de peur qu'il se perde dans le château ou qu'il se fasse mal, en fait, la vraie histoire était qu'Angela les avaient menacé de les tuer dans leur sommeil s'ils ne raccompagnaient puisque Draco devait rentrer et voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, mais elle refusait de laisser son frère retourner à sa tour tout seul sans défense, alors les Gryffondor s'étaient portés volontaires pour le ramener sain et sauf, puis elle accepta enfin. Ils tinrent leur promesse et ramenèrent Alexander à sa tour, puis ils apprirent qu'Angela se comportait de cette façon car lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes Alexander se faisaient beaucoup intimider à son ancienne école, malgré les cours de karaté que ses parents lui avait fait prendre obligatoirement dans un espoir qu'il se débarrasse de sa timidité et qu'il ait plus de confiance en soi, mais ça à été sans succès car il déteste la violence en toute forme. En plus, il leur dit qu'à Poudlard aussi il se faisait persécuter, mais il ne leur dit pas qui le persécutait, ce qui perturbait un peu Harry qui voulait dénoncer la personne qui pouvait faire du mal à une âme aussi bonne que celle d'Alexander. Puis, vint le temps où ils se séparèrent et les Gryffondors retournèrent à leur propre tour, pour être en forme le lendemain et en essayant de ne pas se faire attraper après le couvre-feu.

**Time-Skip**

La semaine se passa plus vite qu'Harry ne le penserait et vint leur premier dimanche, il avait très hâte de voir à quoi ressemblerait la classe de son père et fut content de voir que tous les premières années l'avaient dans l'après-midi avant leur cours de vol avec Thor, mais dans la matinée ils avaient un cours d'éducation physique avec Steve et Harry avait sérieusement peur de ce que le Super Soldat allait leur faire faire.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le terrain que le Directeur avait désigné pour ce cours, Harry vit que certains élèves étaient déjà arrivés et parlaient avec Steve, Harry pensa que peut-être quelques Serpentard ne se présenteraient pas, mais il y avait que très peu de chances qu'ils soient absents car certains ce rappelaient de ce qui arrivait lorsqu'ils insultaient l'un d'entre eux et Harry frissonnait juste à la pensée de leur pauvre sort. Heureusement pour Steve, tous les élèves se présentèrent à l'heure et il put commencer par leur dire qu'ils devaient faire un jogging de 10 tours du terrain pour leur échauffement. Les réactions furent différentes de tous, mais la plus populaire fut de regarder leur Professeur avec regard d'incrédulité car le terrain était aussi grand qu'un terrain de Quidditch et certains n'étaient pas dans la meilleure des formes. Malgré cela, ils s'exécutèrent tous, mais certaines des filles abandonnèrent après avoir fais la moitié d'un tour, Hermione étant l'une d'elles. Le deuxième groupe à abandonner fut les personnes qui abandonnèrent après leur troisième tour et ce groupe se composait de la majorité des premières années, dont Draco, Aicha, Angela et Morianna. Le reste des premières années abandonnèrent après leur cinquième tour, mais ils étaient trop essoufflés pour pouvoir continuer à faire autre chose, dont Harry, Ron et Théodore. Étonnement, le seul qui fut capable de courir les 10 tours fut Alexander qui semblait manquer d'air, mais avait l'air quand même assez bien pour quelqu'un qui avait autant couru. Il leur expliqua qu'avec les intimidateurs et ses cours de karaté, plus gym, il avait réussi à emmagasiner plus d'endurance et d'énergie qu'une personne normale. Puis, Steve leur fit faire 50 push-up à leur manière, tant qu'ils en faisaient 50 ou la moitié pour les filles. Quand ils eurent fini, Steve décida qu'ils en avaient assez fait et heureusement, car la classe au complet se sentait complètement vidé de toute énergie et les Sang-Purs se plaignaient qu'ils étaient sorciers et non des moldus, qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire ce genre de chose, mais Steve leur dit que s'ils ne faisaient jamais d'exercice, ils allaient avoir une mauvaise santé et allait mourir plus jeune, ce qui finit avec un débat entre les sorciers Sang-Purs et Steve pour savoir qui avaient raison. Le débat prit fin lorsque, le Directeur Dumbledore arriva et leur dit qu'ils étaient obligés de faire ce que le Professeur Rogers leur demandait de faire sans se plaindre comme des enfants de 5 ans.

Ils purent se diriger vers la Grande Salle où ils purent manger un bon dîner, car la plupart étaient affamés à cause de toute l'énergie dépensé en quelques heures, Harry quant à lui était plus excité qu'une fille de 13 ans dans un spectacle de Justin Bieber **(Désolé si j'offense certains d'entre vous qui êtes peut-être des Beliebers… ^^'')**. Il agissait de la sorte, car leur prochain cours était celui avec son père et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient faire, il fut tirer de ses pensés par Ron qui lui disait qu'il ressemblait à un idiot avec son sourire béat. Il sautait pratiquement de joie quand ils se rendirent vers la classe de Tony et cela effrayait certains de ses amis de le voir agir comme un enfant de 3 ans.

La classe était particulièrement grande à supposer que tous les premières années devaient pouvoir trouver un endroit où s'assoir. Tony était en avant et discutait avec des élèves qui devaient être moldus, car ils avaient dans leurs yeux cette fascination de parler avec le seul et unique Tony Stark, les filles elles le regardaient comme s'il était leur proie, ce qui effrayait légèrement Tony. Contrairement à leur cours de gym, certains Serpentard ne se présentèrent pas aux cours de Tony ce qui ne changea rien dans son cours. Il commença par se présenter.

-Bonjour, premières années, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le génie, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope, Tony Stark. J'ai créé une armure qui est invincible et j'ai un magnifique fils que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde. Dit Tony avec un sourire en coin en regardant dans la direction d'Harry. Maintenant, je souhaiterais que VOUS vous présentiez devant tout le monde, comportant votre nom, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, vos rêves et votre héro préféré. Maintenant en ordre alphabétique, Hanna Abbot!

Chacun des premiers noms se présentèrent, mais Harry ne prêta pas attention aux premiers, il attendait que ses amis se fassent appeler, quand il entendit « Hermione Granger ».

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'aime lire et apprendre de nouvelles choses, je déteste les préjugés, mon rêve est de pouvoir faire quelque chose de bon pour tout le monde et mon héro préféré est… je ne suis pas sûre sur ce point, donc je pense que je dirais, Bruce Banner.  
-Ah, je pensais que c'étais moi, tu m'en vois déçu Hermione… Prochaine est Morianna Higgs.  
-Morianna Higgs. J'aime bien Théo, Draco et autres choses, je n'aime pas les personnes qui jugent avant de connaître, mon rêve est de devenir une Maître en Potions comme le Professeur Snape et mon héro préféré est Salazar Serpentard.  
-Ok prochaine est Aicha Kaminari.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Aicha Kaminari, j'aime Harry-nii, Alexander et Hermione-nee, je n'aime pas Angela, mon rêve est incertain et mon héro préféré est Naruto! Aicha finit avec enthousiasme.  
-Mais, Naruto n'existe pas… Tu ne pouvais pas prendre quelqu'un qui existe, comme moi? Demanda Tony.  
-Non, Naruto est mon héro, 'ttebayo! Aicha finit en citant la phrase fétiche de son héro.  
-D'accord… Loki Laufeyson, alors… Tony appela en soupirant n'enregistrant pas le nom qu'il venait d'appeler.  
-Loki Laufeyson. J'aime mon petit frère Harry et autres choses qui ne vous intéresseraient pas, je déteste les Avengers, en particulier Thor. Mon rêve est une chose que vous apprendrez peut-être et mon héro préféré est Loki.  
-Euh… ok… au suivant alors, Draco Mafloy… Tony dit désarçonner par l'introduction de Loki.  
-Draco Malfoy, je m'aime et j'aime autres choses qui ont rapport avec moi, je n'aime pas les personnes qui essayent de me décoiffer, mon rêve est de devenir Ministre de la Magie et mon héro préféré est Albus Dumbledore. Finit Draco avec fierté.  
-D'accord, prochain est Alexander Marks.  
-Je m'appelle Alexander Marks, j'aime le karaté, ma sœur, les animaux et j'aime me faire des nouveaux amis, je déteste les intimidateurs et une personne en particulier, mon rêve est de devenir un Auror et mon héro préféré est Captain America.  
-T'aime Capsicle? Je pense que tu vas être le seul dans cette classe après ce que j'ai entendu, prochaine est une fille, Angela Marks.  
-Angela Marks. J'aime mon frère jumeau. Je n'aime pas Kaminari et plein d'autres personnes. Mon rêve est de devenir Auror et je n'ai pas de héro.  
-Ok… Au prochain, Théodore Nott.  
-Théodore Nott. Ce que j'aime et pas ne vous regarde pas. Mon rêve aussi ne vous regarde pas. Je n'ai pas de héro.  
-Tu sais que tout ce qu'on a appris sur toi est ton nom? En tout cas, prochain est… Harry Stark! Enfin!  
-Les Professeurs ne sont pas censés montrer de favoritisme… Harry dit en souriant à son père.  
-Je fais ce que je veux. En plus, Snape fait du favoritisme envers les Serpentard… Répondit Tony en tirant la langue à son fils et les premières années pensèrent que Tony était juste un bébé qui avait grandi trop vite.  
-Je m'appelle Harry Stark, j'aime mes amis et ma famille, je n'aime pas la famille de ma mère et ma célébrité, mon rêve est d'être aussi impressionnant que mon père et mon héro préféré est Iron Man.  
-Enfin, quelqu'un qui m'apprécie en tant que héro! Le prochain est Ronald Weasley.  
-Je me nomme Ron Weasley, j'aime bien Harry et Hermione, je n'aime pas Angela et je déteste les araignées, mon rêve est de devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel pour les Canons et mon héro préféré est Harry Potter, enfin Harry Stark!  
-Ça fait vraiment bizarre, ce que tu dis… Mais bon au prochain…

Le cours continua de cette manière pendant tout le temps qu'il leur était alloué et tout se passa bien, sauf pour un moment où il dut séparer Angela et Ron qui s'envoyait des éclairs par leurs yeux et s'étaient levés pour se préparer à se combattre en tant que sorciers, sans poing juste leur magie. Ils purent enfin partir du cours, dont les Serpentards en furent ravis, car ils s'étaient ennuyés et leur Professeur était un moldu, mais ils étaient contents d'aller à leur premier cours de vol.

Le Professeure Bibine se présenta et présenta Thor qui, étant un demi-dieu, avait un peu de magie en lui ce qui lui permettait de conduire un balai comme un sorcier, mais aussi meilleur dut au fait qu'il n'avait pas peur des hauteurs et de se faire mal. Le cours se passa sans encombre sauf quand Thor essaya de convaincre Loki que de monter à balai était dangereux et qu'il pouvait sérieusement se blesser, mais Loki ne l'écouta pas et monta quand même à balai, ce qui inquiéta Thor au plus haut point quand il vit son petit frère partir dans les airs avec ses camarades de classe. À la fin du cours, certaines personnes (Loki, Draco et plein d'autres Serpentard) se plaignaient de leurs oreilles meurtries à cause de Thor criant à Loki si tout se passait bien et s'il avait besoin d'aide.

En bref, ils avaient les jambes en compotes, étaient ennuyés au plus haut point et venait de se faire briser les tympans par un demi-dieu, mais Harry avait quand même passé une superbe journée en compagnie de toute les personnes qu'il appréciait et ne pouvait pas demander mieux que la famille qu'il avait, malgré leurs certains défauts, il les aimait plus que tout au monde.

**Hey! Bon, je ne vous mentirai pas, je viens de faire ce chapitre juste aujourd'hui, d'habitude j'utilise trois-quatre jour pour que tout soit cohérent et bon, mais cette semaine j'ai complètement oublié, donc si ce n'est pas aussi bon que les autres, je suis désolée! J'espère quand même que vous avez aimez ce chapitre avec l'introduction de deux nouveaux personnages. Bientôt, j'arrêterai de prendre des OC, car ça fait vraiment beaucoup et chacun à sa propre personnalité… Laissez-moi des Reviews de votre appréciation sur ce chapitre. J'apprécie vraiment toutes les Reviews que vous me laissez, elle me donne de l'énergie à continuer cette histoire, car j'ai l'habitude d'abandonner… Merci de lire cette histoire, ça me touche. Sur ce, à la prochaine! :)**


End file.
